Forever a Pokemon Master?
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ash is an immortal. And he is about to face a challenge that could endanger his friends. What will he do? And will he actually be able to do it? Please RR, even if you don't like it. Flames are accepted.  I will not continue until I get more reviews!
1. A new trail

From the dawn of time we came moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you... until now. -excerpt from the movie Highlander  
  
Author's Note: I thought about doing this fanfic when I was listening to the Highlander opening song as I like that song. Anyway, I figured that I could put a pretty small twist that would be much bigger than it seems. Life after death? Hardly. This is just dying and still living. Also, if I don't get any reviews, I'll stop writing this series as I often get bored of doing something that no one is interested in, but me. Who should be immortal? Ash or Misty. I can't have both otherwise they would eventually have to kill each other as I will have them the last. Besides, as long as I get reviews I know that people are reading this. So bring on the flames! Anyway, this takes place when Ash has done all he can to be the best Pokemon Master. He has gotten all the badges that are available and has defeated every challenger for the past two years that he has come across. He is now just waiting for the next time when he needs to defend the title.  
  
Ages: Ash: 20 Misty: 20 Brock: 27 Lachlan: 16 Pikachu (Pika years): 30 Togepi (Toge years): 10 Iseult: 25  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Pokemon or anything associated with them or the creators of Highlander and all the stuff that goes with it.  
  
*  
  
Ash woke up with dawn. He seemed to be getting less rest than he usually did recently. Ash wondered if it was because they had been wandering around not finding much to do. Brock and Misty both had chosen to stay with him after he had become the Pokemon Master. Now it seemed that he only had one challenging series of battles a year and that time had just gone by. Now they just wandered and tried to find something to do. Brock seemed to have lost his passion for finding a girlfriend and now left all Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys alone.  
  
Ash was the first one awake for the third day in a row. Ever since he had won the battles he just seemed to have trouble sleeping. Ash couldn't explain it, but he felt as if this wasn't all that he should do. In short, he felt restless. He wanted to do something challenging, but he couldn't find anything challenging anymore. Even Team Rocket had finally given up on catching his Pikachu when he had inadvertently sent them to the hospital for a year in a coma because the last thunderbolt Pikachu gave them was too powerful.  
  
Ash began starting the fire thinking again, I wonder what other challenges today will hold. Ash was still doubtful that there would be any challenges that he would be able to help out in. Even starting a fire and cooking were no longer challenges. He was proficient in both and seemed to be able to make better food than Brock now. But Brock seemed to be the only one who would admit it. One challenge still faced Ash. It was one that he would not even consider even though he really has nothing else to do. He has fallen in love with Misty, but has not even brought it up. He is certain that she does not think of him the same way. Ash sometimes wonders, when he's alone, if he should tell Misty, but always decides that she wouldn't be interested in him. Even while she sleeps, he thinks of her looking like an angel. He would say that aloud if he wasn't afraid that she would wake up either just as he said it or in the middle of him saying it.  
  
Ash shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Not only was he scared of acting on those thoughts, he was petrified of the thoughts themselves. All Ash wanted to do was tell Misty, but he also wanted her to like him as well. Ash knew that Misty never would like him that way. He also didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. All Ash knew was that it was killing him to not tell Misty about his feelings for her, but he also didn't want to lose everything that they had gone through together.  
  
Moments after Ash had completed fixing breakfast, Brock and Misty woke up. Soon after Pikachu had also woken up they were on the move again. They were on their way to Silver Cave to try and find something that Ash would have a difficult time defeating. Ash it was, Pikachu seemed to even have an easy time beating Gravelers and Golems. As they were walking, Ash noticed another trail that he didn't remember ever seeing before. He mentioned it to Brock and Misty. They went over and took the trail to see where it went.  
  
Soon it became very dense and they had a difficult time moving through the underbrush, but the soon cleared it and found a small house that was back in a miniature valley. Ash called out to try to see if anyone was there. When there was no response, Brock tried with the same result. They walked over, and began looking around. It seemed that whoever lived here was out for the moment. Ash they were looking around, they noticed a small garden that seemed to grow several vegetables, a wood cutting yard, and a storage shed.  
  
While they were looking around, a young man walked out from the woods, carrying an armful of wood, when he saw Misty, Brock, and Ash, he yelped in surprise, dropping the wood. "W-Who are you?" the young man managed.  
  
They introduced themselves. The young man had light brown hair and bright green eyes. His hair was cut short and he gave them a suspicious eye and said, "I'm sorry, but my master isn't here right now, he is taking care of some business in the mountains right now."  
  
"Well, could we meet your master?" Ash asked, hoping that they would be able to.  
  
"I guess, but he doesn't take kindly to visitors," the young man replied, picking up the wood.  
  
"What's your name?" Misty asked.  
  
The young man looked at Misty for a moment before replying, "Lachlan."  
  
"That's an interesting name," Brock commented.  
  
"Huh," was all the reply Lachlan would give.  
  
Lachlan walked into the wood yard and placed the wood by the axe and began to chop the wood.  
  
Meanwhile, Brock, Ash, and Misty continued to look around while also taking care of their pokemon. When the sun was showing it was late in the afternoon, they heard a rustling in the trees. They all turned including Lachlan and they saw a man walk out from the trees with a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties, he had shoulder-length black hair and light blue eyes. The man seemed to be helping her along, and hadn't even noticed that there were others around. The woman had bright blue hair and dark brown eyes. "Lachlan, I found a woman out in the forest who seems to have lost her way. Do you think." the man trailed off as he noticed the newcomers. "Welcome. I'm sorry for Lachlan, he's used to others coming and attacking."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were surprised. From Lachlan's warning, they thought he would be unfriendly, but then this might not be his master, Ash thought.  
  
"Um, what's your name," Ash asked uncertainly. Rhodry yelled something at Ash that he didn't quite hear. Ash then turned to Lachlan and called out, "What?"  
  
Apparently the man had heard what Lachlan said and snapped out before Lachlan could repeat it, "Lachlan! That is being rude to our guests. Now apologize at once!"  
  
"But Master!" Lachlan protested, but was silenced with a warning glance from the man. "Okay!" Rhodry called out in submission, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ash was certain that Lachlan didn't really mean the apology, but didn't want to press the subject. "Well now, it seems that you had asked me for my name, huh?" the man asked, seemingly more to himself, as he didn't give a chance for a reply. "My name is Achmed. And you are?"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu introduced themselves. Achmed laughed when Pikachu introduced himself. Achmed then invited them in for dinner. "I don't often have friendly guests. Lachlan often is protective of me, but he has much to learn," Achmed explained, as they were walking over to the house. "He has had a difficult life. His entire town was destroyed by a Gyarados when he was just a small child. I have never seen someone so young become one."  
  
"Become one what?" Brock asked.  
  
"Many questions are out that should not be answered. If it is meant for you to know that answer, then you will become one as well. Until then, I cannot tell you," Achmed replied, almost sadly.  
  
Soon the conversation turned to what happened to the woman who Achmed had brought with him. It turned out that her name was Iseult. It seemed that Brock was beginning to become smitten with her, which really surprised Ash and Misty as they hadn't seen Brock act this way for several years. Misty decided that Brock was probably being honest with his feelings and so didn't try to keep him from making a fool of himself. That and he seemed to be controlling himself better than he would in the past when he would express undying love to any girl who came by. Iseult, it seemed, was searching for a lost pokemon of hers that had wandered off when she wasn't looking. She was very worried about it because it was one that she was very close to, but also still very young and could easily become seriously injured.  
  
Ash thought that there was something strange going on. A few things didn't add up for him, but he didn't want to say anything. Especially when Misty would probably get upset, Ash thought to himself. If her pokemon was still lost, then wouldn't she still be worried about it? Ash couldn't help but think. Brock seemed to have been love struck for the first time in quite a few years and when Ash looked at Misty, she seemed to have been touched by Iseult's story. Ash glanced at Pikachu to find that Pikachu was also being skeptical about Iseult's story.  
  
Later that night, they were all given a separate room and Ash was thinking about what could be up with Iseult. Brock had volunteered to help find the pokemon. Ash thought that Iseult also acted strange by wanting Achmed himself to find the pokemon, but all Ash could think of was that Iseult had a crush on Achmed and nothing more. Soon Ash had forgotten about the matter entirely as he drifted off to peaceful slumber. Deeper than the past two years had ever been.  
  
In the morning, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and Iseult all headed out, after a quick breakfast, to find Iseult's pokemon. They travel to where Isuelt said that she had lost the Pokemon. Brock quickly finds tracks and they begin to follow them. The lead to a cave that seems to be a different one than Silver Cave, but still an extension of that cave system. Ash begins to get a bad feeling, but can't place it. Ash looks at Pikachu and whispers, "You feel it?"  
  
Pikachu nods as they get ever closer to the cave. The tracks lead inside and they begin to follow the tracks into the cave. The light grows ever dimmer and Ash calls out his Charizard. Ash was glad he had Charizard on this trip, but Ash felt that his Charizard also seemed to feel uneasy. Ash could hear Togepi crying out in Misty's arms and Misty was trying to figure what was wrong with it. Suddenly, Ash noticed Brock hesitating too, even though it was momentarily, and Iseult, seemed to be getting nervous. When the cave entrance was out of sight, Misty seemed to pick up on the uneasy feeling as well. Suddenly a voice called out from the next bend in the cave, "You failed, woman! You know who you were supposed to bring and now that you have failed I will kill you and those you brought. In fact if I'm not satisfied with your deaths, I'll then just kill your pokemon as well."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were stunned. They had no idea what was going on, but they didn't like the sound of it. Iseult seemed to be on the verge of tears, at the very least, she was very distraught. Out of all the things that Ash had thought that would happen, this was not even on the list of things he had ever considered with anyone. When they all turned around, they saw several men with very tough looking pokemon blocking their retreat. Now the person who had called out to them began to come forward. When he came into Charizard's light, Ash noticed that the man had black hair, brown eyes that seemed to pierce into him. The man also had a claymore at his side. The sword seemed to be in really good condition and well maintained, but Ash also noticed a gun the man was holding and pointing at them. Ash's mind raced with what he should do. Time was running out for all of them. They needed to do something!  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Well, who should I have shot first Ash or Misty? Please note that if they are shot it does not necessarily mean that they are dead. I will not Kill Ash, Misty, Brock, or a few select others (most who haven't appeared yet) that will contribute to the story. I also look forward to any reviews including flames on any of my fanfics. As long as I get reviews I know that someone is reading my fics. So bring on the flames! Also, please note that I will use the information of who is shot first to be immortal. I also want everyone to know that they will be saved by an immortal, but you will not know who it is. For anyone who noticed, I did get the names for some of my characters out of other books. They still are my characters, but I just used the name from elsewhere. 


	2. Immortal

Author's Notes: Finally I received information to what I was wanting. Anyway, I'll post the age of Achmed in the next chapter because if I give it out now, then the surprise of what it was Achmed was talking about to when he spoke of Lachlan becoming something in the last chapter, might be ruined. Anyway, a review I got spoke of someone in my story sounding like Ash's father, but, personally, I have no idea of what Ash's father looks like. Also, I was planning on having the one who gets shot here to be that person, but I received a vote for that person. So enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Misty was frantically looking for a way out of their current situation. The man was pointing the gun at Ash. If they didn't do something quickly, then Ash would probably be shot. Misty then tries to jump and push Ash to the side, but is too late. The bullet went straight into his chest. There was no way that he would be able to live very long if they didn't do something. Misty quickly kneels down next to Ash going to try anything to save him.  
  
"Leave him!" the man ordered.  
  
"But he'll die!" Misty cried.  
  
"It's no concern of mine. I intend for all of you to die anyway," the man replies, aiming the gun at Misty.  
  
"It may be no concern of yours, but I will certainly stop you!" a voice booms from behind the guards.  
  
Misty recognized the voice as belonging to Achmed. "Well, I guess that this will be entertaining now that I have the one that I wanted to have come here," the man comments, motioning for the guards to put away their pokemon and leave. Achmed walks calmly into the light, holding a Japanese sword. Lachlan is following behind Lachlan, holding a rapier. Lachlan moves over between the man and Misty, Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Isuelt.  
  
Achmed moves towards the man, sword held ready. "So it begins," the man said.  
  
"To protect those who should not ever be involved in this unless they choose to I will defeat you," Achmed replies, taking the first swing, barely missing the man's head, but lightly cutting a small part of his hand.  
  
The man swings his sword in response and Achmed parries quickly then sliding his sword down the claymore to strike at the man's hand again. However, the man breaks the contact and they begin circling each other. The continue to strike back at each other, neither seeming to gain any ground, but each were collecting their own shares of the cuts. Soon, Achmed knocked the claymore out of the man's hand. Raising his own sword above his head, Achmed called out, "In the end there can be only one!"  
  
Achmed brings the sword down on the man's neck, completely severing the head. Suddenly, the cave begins to rumble and lightning begins to emanate from between Achmed and the dead man. The lightning grows in intensity until it seems as if Achmed is going to be consumed by the lightning. Yet, as fast as it came, it disappeared. Misty stared in awe at what she had just witnessed. This must be a dream, Misty told herself. A very weird dream. Suddenly she heard Ash gasp for air. She turns to him in surprise when she sees that he's still breathing, as he had stopped a little while ago.  
  
Suddenly, Lachlan is kneeling down next to Misty. "What?" Misty asks.  
  
"He is one," Lachlan breathed. "I though he might, but I couldn't be certain.  
  
"What? He's one what?" Misty asked, getting a little irritated.  
  
Achmed comes over, much to Misty's surprise, and felt where Ash had been shot. His hands came back dry. Misty's eyes widened as she saw that the bullet wound had completely healed. "Yeah, he's one alright," Achmed confirmed.  
  
Misty's irritation began to show through in her face when she heard that Ash was 'one' something, but she had no clue as to what they were talking about. "What is he!?" Misty cried, when Achmed and Lachlan continued to converse amongst themselves.  
  
Achmed looked at Misty, which made her wish that she hadn't spoken, as a big sweatdrop forms on her head. "Are you sure you really want to know?" Achmed asks, surprising Misty as she could feel his voice full of compassion.  
  
Misty finds that she can't talk, so she merely nods. Achmed sighs and continues, "He is an immortal now. Like Lachlan and me. He cannot die unless his head is cut off. He will outlive everyone else, battling other immortals until one is finally left alone. He could be the last, but that is yet to be decided. If I had lost, Ash would surely have died as that man," Achmed pointed to the man he had just killed, "would have then killed Ash had he defeated me. He also would have drawn in others who had no idea of what was going on just so that he could be the last in his own sick and demented way."  
  
Misty was full of questions, but she noticed that there was a man who had come into the light. "Who are you?!" Misty demanded.  
  
"I am just one who is to watch the immortals. I am not immortal, but my order has been watching the immortals for a very long time. We know all that are here," the man replied, pulling his sleeve back to show a tattoo on his wrist. "We also will not get involved in battles between immortals. They know what rules they have and what they must do. I came with no reason for Lanacan's friend here to harm me so, I was able to watch him and learn about this new immortal."  
  
Misty is surprised at what she hears. Ash immortal? Then wouldn't his mother be as well? Or at least his father? Misty voiced these questions.  
  
Achmed shook his head no as he said, "Someone who is immortal could be descended from another immortal, but it is often not that way. Neither of my parents were immortal, nor was my wife. She died close to three hundred years ago."  
  
Misty was in shock. Achmed was over three hundred years old? Then how old was Lachlan? When Lachlan noticed Misty looking at him, he answered her unspoken question, "No, I'm just sixteen. My age will still show until I grow older."  
  
Misty walked over to the side of the cave and sat down. Her mind was reeling from all of the information that she was getting. This just has to be a dream, Misty began to tell herself. There is no way that any of this could happen. All of this is just something that my mind is making up while I'm asleep. Misty would have been able to convince herself that this was a dream if Ash hadn't come over next to her and placed his hand on hers.  
  
However, what Ash told Misty confirmed her thoughts that it was a dream. "Misty, no matter what happened to me, we can still be together because I." Ash began to have trouble continuing on with the sentence. He finally seemed to be able to force the words out, "I. I love you."  
  
Misty was speechless. There was no way that this would actually happen in real life. Although his touch felt real, Misty was certain that this was all a dream. Misty then decided that if it was a dream, then she would see it through. Misty then got up, gave a reassuring smile towards Ash, and they all left the cave and returned to Achmed's house so they could discuss all the questions that were going through everyone's minds, including Ash's, as Ash did not know all the details about immortals.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty woke up in a sweat. That dream was just too vivid. Misty was breathing calmer. She knew that it had to be a dream as there is now way anyone could live for over three hundred years. The only part of the dream that she really like was the fact that Ash had told her that he loved her. She always had wished that he would have the same feelings for her as she had for him. She would have believed the dream if that part hadn't been in there. Misty then got up and got ready for the day. They were in Achmed's house, as they needed to help Isuelt find her missing pokemon. As Misty was leaving her room, she almost walked straight into Ash who was waiting for her.  
  
Misty began to talk with Ash, but it seemed that she already knew what he was going to say. That he loved her and wanted to get married. That's exactly what he said, but also, ". apparently Achmed is certified to marry us and I've gotten all the preparations made if you're willing."  
  
Misty was shocked. She knew she should answer, but wasn't certain how to do that. It was even better than her best dream. Unless this is a dream too, a part of her said. But this just CAN'T be a dream, another, bigger, part of her replied, because it's just too perfect! "Umm, Yes," Misty replied.  
  
Ash jumped up and cried out in joy. He quickly ran downstairs. Misty followed, but more slowly. By that afternoon everyone that they wanted to invite were there as they were there for some other reason, but everyone had a different reason. Misty was even surprised to find that Ash's mother was there too, but didn't want to say anything. Afraid that she would ruin this memory. The ceremony was over before Misty noticed that it had actually begun. When it was time for the cake, Ash held a piece of the cake in his bare hand out to her. Misty looked at Ash strangely before she took a bite of the cake and woke up to a loud snap and a very loud cry of pain.  
  
Misty opened her eyes to find Ash running around the main room of Achmed's house, waving a hand with a broken finger in the air. Misty felt horrible. She wished that she hadn't done that. Soon Brock, Isuelt, Pikachu, and Lachlan ran out to see what the screaming was about. Misty looked out the window and noticed that it wasn't even daylight yet. It was false dawn. Which meant that it was still very early. And I just confessed my love to him last night, Misty told herself, but she also knew that she would need to say something to Ash, "Umm, sorry," Misty barely managed to whisper.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M IMMORTAL DOESN'T MEAN THAT I STILL CAN'T FEEL PAIN!" Ash cried.  
  
Misty felt slapped more than once with that statement. When Ash woke her up she still thought the part about him being immortal as part of a dream. Misty would have been willing to give a broken finger in her sleep if it meant that the day of him being immortal was just a dream. She didn't know what he would do when she got older and changed in appearance where he would look just as young as Achmed. Would he eventually find another? Misty kept these thoughts to herself and kept her face calm and sorry as she really did feel bad that she had broken Ash's finger. They finally got Ash calmed down enough to get Ash's finger taken care of and then they found out what had happened.  
  
Later that day, Misty, Brock, and Isuelt were asked to leave so Ash could go through the sword training that would be a necessity for him to be an immortal and survive his first duel. Misty begged and finally pleaded to remain. She even offered to help do any chore that she was asked to do. Achmed reluctantly agreed when Ash began to plead for her case. Brock and Isuelt were willing to leave, but they also had expressed an interest in being a part of the watchers and stay around the immortals and watching their doings without getting involved. Yet, they also seemed to be becoming a couple as they were showing interest in the other.  
  
Finally, when Brock left, they had a solemn farewell and Brock left with Isuelt and the man who they had met in the cave that told them about the immortals and watchers. Misty found out quickly that no one lived very easily with Achmed telling them what to do. It did seem that Achmed did his share of the work, by taking care of the garden and make or repair whatever tool that needed it. In the early morning, though, Achmed drilled Ash and Lachlan mercilessly in how to wield their swords. Misty slowly became used to the rigorous training and work. schedules. Though she was allowed to sleep when Ash and Lachlan were training in swordmanship, she usually didn't as she found out that Achmed would be easier on her that day if SHE made the morning meal.  
  
Either he likes my cooking or he just doesn't want to do it himself, Misty thought as she made the morning meal. It seemed that Lachlan was beginning to become very unfriendly towards Ash and Misty asked Achmed why that was and she was told that Ash was doing better in his training that Lachlan has ever done. Misty then realized how much time had gone by since they had come and Ash had become an immortal. It had been close to a year and Ash would need to return to defend his title of Pokemon Master. Misty hoped that Achmed would allow them to go and get that finished, but Misty had her doubts of whether or not Achmed would be willing to let Ash continue with his battling. Pikachu was allowed to remain and often was found with Ash helping him. Achmed first didn't seem to like it that Pikachu was helping Ash, but quickly accepted it when he saw that Ash would then do a little more than what he had been told to do. Misty knew that she would have to ask before it was too late for Ash to get there on time for the battling to begin. Misty also hoped that his pokemon were still in battling condition.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How was this chapter? Anyone like it or not like it? Feel free to flame any of my fics if you don't like them. I at least want to know that someone is reading my fics. If I don't get any reviews, then I can't make it better. Nor do I really keep the desire to continue writing the story. Yet, I also sometimes can't figure out what I should do next and will announce it when that time comes, as I've had that happen in the first chapter. Also, feel free to tell me if you want me to work any of my fics in a certain way. I will do what I can to accommodate any who ask me to write the fic a certain way, but keep in mind that I may have already decided not to do something and it could be whatever your suggestion it is, but that probably isn't likely. Anyway, please look forward to chapter 3. 


	3. Ash's training is over

Author's Notes: I noted in the reviews that this fic seems like I got part of it from Highlander. The truth in the matter is, yes I did. I also noted that in the disclaimer in the first chapter. Also, I noticed that one reviewer where I won't put names, but I will put initials: Joy-Girl (2 lazy to sign in) noted that Ash wouldn't rush things like he did in Misty's dream and my response to that is I'm fully aware of that fact. I only put that in there to make it known that that part of the fic was a dream. I also wanted to end it in a sort of humorous way. Don't sue me if you don't like this fic as I don't even have enough to pay for insurance to even get dental work done, let alone pay my parents rent for the month. Also, I noticed that there was at least one who thought that it would be cool if Misty was immortal as well, and all I have to say to that is I'll have the answer in this chapter. Please enjoy chapter 3.  
  
Ages for Characters that were not noted in the first chapter: Gary: 20 Achmed: 355 Lanacan: 470  
  
Please note that not all of the characters that I have mentioned above have appeared in the fic. But, I will put those in the fic. And not all that characters will I put an age for because they won't be in the fic long enough for it to really matter. Now on to chapter 3!  
  
*  
  
Brock was satisfied when he and Isuelt were finally able to travel around as they were now full members of the watchers and both were allowed to watch the progress of the immortals in their own way. As long as they didn't get involved more than was necessary, as they could get to know the immortals, but they could not get involved with the secret battles between the immortals, unless they were there to just observe the battle. During the time that they were working on getting into the watchers, they began to grow close and were now beginning to go out on dates. Brock was mostly surprised to find out that Gary already was a watcher. Brock was very happy as he finally found someone to be his girlfriend. They both had decided to return to where Ash was and do their watching there.  
  
However, Brock was wondering if they should first stop by the Indigo Plateau first because of how close it was for Ash to need to defend his title of the Pokemon Master. Iseult agreed that they should go by the Indigo Plateau first and try to find Ash before they continued on to where Achmed lived. They traveled quickly and when they arrived at the League headquarters, they found that Ash had already let them know that he would be late and had set a time for when he would be there. Brock then found some rooms for him and Iseult and they began sorting their stuff out in their own individual rooms. Afterwards, they were eating at the only place that was at the League headquarters and they saw Lachlan.  
  
Brock called Lachlan over and they began talking about when Ash would arrive. "Well, Master said that if Ash wants to continue his old life, then he could, but not until he was satisfied with how well he handled a sword," Lachlan replied.  
  
"So, how long will that be?" Brock asked.  
  
"I don't know. Achmed said that Ash was doing better in learning how to control the sword and was making progress faster than I was. Yet, I still don't know why," Lachlan said.  
  
"Ash has been looking for a challenge, maybe he's finally found one that is challenging enough for him," Brock replied.  
  
"So, how are doing in your training?" Iseult asked.  
  
"I've been told that I'm beginning to do better than I had been for a long time. Now, I can actually hold my own against my master," Lachlan replied, smugly.  
  
"How's Misty doing?" Brock asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. She was having a little difficulty when she first started living there, but now she seems to be doing fine," Lachlan answered.  
  
"I notice you have your rapier with you," Iseult commented. "Are you expecting trouble?"  
  
Brock was surprised. He hadn't noticed the rapier, but then he wasn't being as watchful as Iseult always was. "I always carry it with me. Unless I go in an area that won't allow me to take it, such as a Courtroom or a police station. I never know where I will need to have it. All I know is that someone you think you really know well could easily be an immortal, but you might not know."  
  
They continued to discuss things like that until an Officer Jenny came by and began demanding to know why Lachlan had a weapon on him. "I've always had it with me," Lachlan replied, innocently.  
  
"Well, there's been too many cases of people being decapitated by a sharp object for me to ignore you having a sword in your possession. I'm afraid that I'll have to take that sword for some testing," Jenny said, holding her hand out.  
  
Lachlan gave her his sword and she walked off. Lachlan was cursing under his breath, as he turned back to Brock and Iseult, as Jenny walks off with the rapier. "What was that about?" Brock asked.  
  
"You saw what happened," Lachlan snapped.  
  
"No, I mean about you cursing under your breath. If you think we didn't hear it, then you're sadly mistaken," Brock replies.  
  
"It's just that immortals are busy around here," Lachlan said.  
  
Brock waited for a little bit for Lachlan to continue before saying, "Why wouldn't there be areas that immortals are busy?"  
  
"I don't mean that there are immortals that are active around here. I just mean that there are many immortals here which means that there are many who are dying because they are immortal, but it also means that there is someone who is here that is quite strong. I hope it's not who Achmed has said he's met with in the past," Lachlan said, his mind clearly somewhere else.  
  
"Why would Achmed know someone that he doesn't like that he would have met in the far past?" Iseult asked.  
  
"Not all immortal duels end with a dead immortal. Sometimes one gets away to live and fight later on. That is what happened with that immortal and Achmed. They both were the best swordsmen that were around. Achmed has told me that Ash could be better with a sword than Achmed himself. Achmed fought the immortal, Lanacan, and might have died, except he fell off the cliff and was dragged out to the sea by a riptide. He would have died from the fall, but he was an immortal and so he survived. Lanacan was the only one who could easily have beaten Achmed. If Achmed had killed another immortal right before then, Lanacan would have easily killed Achmed during that moment of weakness," Lachlan finished.  
  
They then got deep in a conversation about what they could expect with the events that were going on and they were there at the café until it was time for it to be closed, where Brock then reserved another room for Lachlan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was completely exhausted. He had finally completed his training. He didn't realize it when he first began his training that the final piece was to fight Achmed as if Achmed was out to kill Ash and wouldn't stop until Ash was dead. When the training session had begun, Ash had thought that it would be like the usual sessions. It wasn't until Ash tripped over a fallen branch that he realized that it was more than what he had thought it would be. Achmed had continued to swing his katana at Ash and Ash barely evaded the attack. Ash quickly got to his feet and gripped his bastard sword more firmly and waited for Achmed to come at him. Ash's tactics usually were to get his opponent where he wanted them and would often become defensive just to get his opponent where he wanted them to be.  
  
When Achmed came at Ash, Ash was again caught off guard, but this time by the murderous look that Ash could see in Achmed's eyes. Ash then reacted the best he could so that he could survive. Ash swung the bastard sword wildly and somehow knocked Achmed's katana out of his hands. After that, Ash learned that eventually he could have to fight someone who he knows and really is close to. Ash now understands why Achmed told both Misty and him why they should be glad that Misty wasn't immortal as well. Ash could very easily have to have had to fight Misty one day if she was immortal. This way, they might be able to live together if Ash ended up as the last. Ash could tell without asking that if it came down to both him and Ash, Achmed would certainly do what he could to take Ash's head. Ash cursed his immortality when he realized that. It was a very big if that the last would be found in Misty's lifetime. Ash didn't want to spend any time without Misty. They had both confessed their love when it was found that Ash was immortal and they both did not want to live any time without the other alive as well.  
  
At least I can now go and keep my title, Ash thought to himself. My training is finally over and now, I do not know what to do. Ash smiled wistfully at the irony of his situation. He had finally found a challenge that really got him going, but now he no longer had that challenge and now he wanted another. Maybe I should just get married to Misty and raise a family? Ash wondered, knowing that Achmed had not liked the fact that they were already very close to each other. Maybe it has something to do with his wife that he had said had died over three hundred years before I became an immortal, Ash thought, reasoning that it makes sense that Achmed would try to make things easier for those who he was friends with.  
  
They began to travel the distance to the Indigo Plateau. Ash remembers walking this way the past year right after he had kept the title from all those who wanted to win it themselves. Ash felt that each year it kept on getting easier and easier to keep the title. He still was very close to his Pokemon, who had stayed with him, but didn't have anything to battle against other than each other and the occasional single wild pokemon that came by where Achmed lived. Ash could tell that his pokemon were excited that they were going somewhere instead of being unable to actually do something as a battle, as they felt that they were too evenly matched against one another. As they all knew how each other battled and what pattern they would use when they were going to make a specific attack. The pokemon often wanted Ash to leave, but they didn't understand why he didn't, except for when Pikachu finally explained it to them. After that, they wondered would Ash outlive them, or if he died before all of them, who would be their trainer? They didn't want anyone else to be their trainer, nor did they want Ash to have to miss them, as the years turned lonely and cold. They loved Ash as their master and would do anything for him, even if he told them all to attack him. If he told them that he felt they would be better off with another master, they would believe him and go with that other trainer. However, they were now preoccupied with the fact that Ash was returning to defend his title of Pokemon Master. They weren't as complacent with Ash about the battles, the pokemon they faced seemed to get harder and harder, where they were beginning to get nervous, but they were able to stay calm when they heard Ash give out orders calmly. They would then know what to do and would be able to defeat their opponent. They also now relied on Ash to get them through this time as well. They knew that he would be able to make it.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: How was that? I don't know if everyone (if anyone really) caught the part that I put for why Ash and Misty both being immortal would not be a good idea. If you didn't, then the reason is because the immortals are bound by their fate to kill each other. In the end there can only be one immortal. In that sense, if Ash and Misty were both immortal, then they might eventually have to try to kill each other. There would be no middle ground for that. One or the other would have their head severed. I didn't want to put that in, but if you want to do something like that, then go ahead. As I noted in chapter one, along the disclaimer, I don't have any legal rights to any part of Pokemon or Highlander and this is only for pure entertainment purposes. And I am now pretty much wasting time I could be using to find a job to pay the rent that my parents are charging me for next month. Anyway, if you like it please review and if you don't like it then please flame me. I don't care which one you decide to do, but please click on the review button to at least let me know that this was read. Please look forward to chapter 4. ^_^ 


	4. Killing

Author's Notes: I guess that no one really cares for this fic anymore and so I'll then eventually give up on it well before I reach the end, but no matter. It's not like I really matter anyway; I'm just the author of these fics to whoever reads them. Anyway, here's chapter 4.  
  
*  
  
Misty was nervous as she saw the challengers for Ash. Of course the challengers would face the elite four first and then if they were able to make it, they would then face Ash. Although Ash seemed to be confident in his ability, Misty wondered if Ash was beginning to become overconfident. As they reached the front doors of the Indigo Plateau, they found that an Officer Jenny was waiting and asked them to surrender their swords. Ash and Achmed did so willingly. Misty was surprised that Achmed allowed his sword to be given up so willingly. Misty expected Achmed to have been more resistant, but didn't give it much thought.  
  
They made their way to the arena where Ash would wait for the challengers. They knew that it would be a while for any of the challengers to make it to them, even if the first one made it past the elite four. While they waited, Brock, Isuelt, and Lachlan arrived. They began to update each other of what went on during the year that they were away. Soon, Ash and Misty found out about how Gary was already a watcher. Ash was really surprised.  
  
"Who's Gary?" Achmed asked.  
  
"He was my biggest rival until I finally got the title of the Pokemon Master," Ash replied, smugly.  
  
Misty put her hand to her head and shook her head slowly, trying not to make a comment about Ash and Gary, as she knew that it wouldn't be too good of a comment. Misty knew too well that there were still some bad feelings towards Ash and Gary, feelings that would need to be worked out over time. Misty also didn't want to make that time last any longer than it had to.  
  
Only one of the few challengers actually made it to Ash and Ash and his pokemon didn't seem to have too much trouble, until the challenger pulled out her final pokemon, at this point, Ash only had his Pikachu and Charizard left. The challenger's final pokemon was a Rhydon. Ash seemed to get a little nervous, but still barked out orders to his Pikachu. It was obvious that Pikachu wouldn't be able to last long against the Rhydon, but it seemed that Ash was only trying to wear the Rhydon out. When Ash had to call back his Pikachu, he only did so when he knew that his Pikachu couldn't do anymore. Ash had his Charizard fly around, mostly making feints, but finally Ash deemed the time right and had his Charizard dive in and begin the final moments of the battle. Misty watched in fascination. It seemed that Ash had used tactics to neutralize Rhydon's rock defense and make it so tired that it couldn't do much more than try to use it's horn to attack an enemy that was still full of energy. Ash soon won and didn't have much difficulty towards the end.  
  
As they were leaving, Ash, Achmed, and Lachlan suddenly stopped. Misty was confused, but it seemed that Brock and Isuelt understood what was happening. "What is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"There's another immortal nearby," Achmed replied, beginning to run towards the entrance.  
  
Everyone followed Achmed towards the front, not sure of what to expect. When they arrived, they found a man holding a bloody broadsword standing around several people who were dead. Ash recognized a couple of them as some of the challengers that he had faced. Achmed motioned for them to stay back, while he went over to Officer Jenny and spoke a few words to her. She nodded and handed him his Katana. Achmed walked over and cried, "Your time now ends!"  
  
Both Achmed and the other immortal charged at each other and both parried each other's swings. At first it seemed to be a stalemate as neither would be able to get their sword past the other without letting the other's sword strike them. However, it soon was obvious that Achmed was going to lose the battle. Ash hurried with Lachlan right behind him over to Officer Jenny to get their swords back. They quickly received their swords and hurried to join the battle. However, when they got there, Achmed had already been struck down and lost his head.  
  
The other immortal received Achmed's power and had already recovered to meet Ash and Lachlan. Unlike battling Achmed, Lanacan seemed to be at a disadvantage with two fighting him. The battle quickly showed how unmatched both Lachlan and Ash were. Lachlan was the first to fall. The enemy immortal then tried to take Lachlan's head, inadvertently giving Ash an opening. Ash took it and for the first time in his life he killed someone.  
  
Misty stared in horror as she watched it happen. She knew that Ash wasn't like that and it would not be something that he would brag about. Misty could tell just by looking in his eyes which now had a haunted look to them. Misty could tell that it wasn't something that Ash was going to be at peace with for a while. Ash wiped his sword off on the grass and handed it back to Officer Jenny without another word. Lachlan followed suit and they all went back inside. This would be a night where they wouldn't get too much rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Misty asked, again. They were both in their rooms and were sitting on the bed facing each other.  
  
"Yes I'm sure I am," Ash replied. "It's just- it's just that everything seems to be different now."  
  
"How?" Misty asked, not certain of how to respond.  
  
"I took a life with my hands," Ash told Misty. "Now there is one less person in the world. What right did I have to kill him?"  
  
"What right did he have to kill others?" Misty asked.  
  
"I know, but does that make it right? No matter what I tell myself, it doesn't change the fact that he's dead now," Ash snapped.  
  
Ash could see Misty staring now at him. Ash didn't know what he should do. Is this what I'll be doing until I finally get my head chopped off? Ash asked himself. Will I be able to continue without Misty? No matter how much Ash wanted the answers to these questions, he knew that he might not ever get an answer to any of them. What was worse was that he didn't feel that he could voice these questions no matter how much he really wanted to. He felt alone. The only one he thought might understand was Lachlan. He wanted to talk with Misty about this, but he couldn't bring himself to put these thoughts into Misty's mind for her to think about, if she hadn't already thought of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't think of what else I could have done," Ash apologized.  
  
"There wasn't anything else you could have done," Misty comforted.  
  
"You don't understand!" Ash cried, feeling tears flow freely over his eyes. "I killed someone today! I don't care what the circumstances were. Yes, it was in self-defense, but I still killed him!"  
  
Ash heard Misty catch her breath as he finished. Ash then saw Misty try a few times to speak, swallow then, "Ash, I'm sorry. I just don't want to think of what would have happened if you had died."  
  
Ash nodded, understanding completely. "I understand that you didn't want to kill him," Misty continued. "But, what's done is done. There isn't anything that we can do to stop what happened. I wish that we could as well. I know you aren't a killer, but I guess that we have to deal with what happened. You know that Officer Jenny won't arrest you, that man was already a murderer."  
  
Ash knew that Misty meant well, but it just seemed to be all for nothing as he couldn't get over the fact that he killed someone. No matter what he wanted to believe, he couldn't get over that fact.  
  
"I know, but I just can't figure out what else I could have done."  
  
Misty sighed. Ash wondered what she was thinking, but figured that she was trying to think of what to say, but Ash couldn't think of what she could say that would help him. Ash wasn't certain that he knew what he should do. All I can do now is continue on being an immortal, Ash thought to himself, bitterly. Ash then decided to try to act cheerful and talk with Misty about their upcoming wedding that they still had to decide when to have it. Ash knew that one of their guests that they would have had now would not be able to come. Although Ash didn't like it, he had to admit that it was a little ironic that when he couldn't do anything, Achmed and Lachlan had saved them, and now he returned the favor in a small sense. Even though Achmed didn't make it, at least Lachlan still lived.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: If you want me to continue then review, otherwise I'll just stop. 


	5. Murder

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to be updated. It's just that I had a bit going on and I wasn't in the mood to write any romantic stuff at the time; and I had quite a bit of writer's block. Anyway, there are a few things that I need to note about before I begin this chapter. This IS kind of a Highlander/Pokemon crossover, but there are some things that I didn't know about on the Highlander series, so I need to explain them a bit. During the time that I hadn't done anything with this fic I learned that Immortals can't have children, and I noted that they could earlier but I'll have that corrected in a sense in this chapter. Also, I also didn't know that Immortals always stayed the same age that they were when they first became an Immortal, but I don't agree with that, so I'll keep that part this way. And I'm thinking of ending this a different way than I initially intended to end it. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 5! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Ash woke up. It was dawn. Ash sighed. It was the first morning that he had woken up. . . a killer. Although Ash was sad that Achmed had died, he was more preoccupied with being someone who had taken another life. Just because in self-defense and to keep that immortal from killing others didn't make it any easier. Ash went down to the cafeteria that the pokecenter had and got a small breakfast. As he went to sit down, he saw Lachlan staring into a cup of coffee. Ash sat down next to him and just started to eat. Neither said anything for quite a while. Even after Ash finished eating, they sat in silence. Ash sighed. He didn't want to continue the silence, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Ash jumped when Lachlan spoke. "It's hard to believe that he's gone."  
  
Ash nodded as he sipped his cup of coffee. "I know. I just can't help but wonder if we should have done something to join in the fight before he was killed."  
  
"He wouldn't have liked that. He was pretty much a guy who wanted to do things on his own or not at all. He would usually have me around when those few immortals that he killed since he met me just in case he died and then I could be his back up after he was dead. I just didn't expect it to happen this soon."  
  
Lachlan sighed as Ash thought that information over. It did seem to fit in with how Achmed acted, but Ash wondered if that was all there was to it. "So, Lanacan is dead now."  
  
"No, Lanacan is still alive, or at least he should still be," Lachlan replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Ash asked, intriged.  
  
Lachlan held up a small book that seems to have been a diary. "Achmed put a description of Lanacan in here. I don't know why, but he probably didn't want to forget what he looked like just so that way he'd know who he was when he fought him again. There's also a lot of other interesting things in here that Achmed never told me. For example, he never told me about him fighting in the great war that occurred two hundred and fifty years ago in the Orange Islands. All over who had the coconut rights for two specific islands."  
  
Ash smiled in spite of himself. "I don't see much point in that," Ash commented, taking a gulp of his coffee before going to get a refill.  
  
"Neither did Achmed. He just fought in a third party that didn't like the entire archipelago in such chaos. Eventually the third party won. Achmed noted that there were several other immortals that fought in that war, but most were on the third party's side."  
  
Ash returned to sitting with Lachlan. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I think that I'll just travel around a bit. I think that I might even take a look at some of the places that Achmed described in his journal. Even though the places are definitely different than when he last was there. What are you planning? Going to train and stay the Pokemon Master?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"I think I'll keep the title a little longer. But it doesn't feel the same anymore. The guy I faced yesterday was difficult, but it was as if he was only there to win and didn't care about his pokemon. I don't want to stay as the champion if that's the only people I have to face. It just isn't right. I might even let it go in a few years," Ash answered.  
  
"Hmm. I never thought about that. I never really was into pokemon, but then again, I was terrified of most pokemon since that Gyarados destroyed my family and home. It's only really been recent that I've become completely comfortable again with any pokemon. But I don't think that I'll ever get over being killed as a small child by a Gyarados."  
  
Ash sighed. He never really thought much about Lachlan's past. Especially how traumatic it must have been for him. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything Ash sensed what he sensed the day before. Another immortal was nearby. Ash and Lachlan both looked around and were surprised at what they saw. An officer Jenny was the immortal that they sensed.  
  
"So, I take it Achmed's dead?" Jenny asked.  
  
Both were in silent shock, but the managed to nod. Neither expected an officer Jenny to be an immortal. Especially considering how many Jenny's there were.  
  
Jenny looked away and said, "It's been a while since I saw him, but when I heard about what happened yesterday, I had to come."  
  
"How did you know him?" Lachlan inquired.  
  
"I met him about seventy years ago. I was just working on becoming a helper at the pokecenter in my hometown when it was attacked by a Team Rocket raid. I was the only casualty. When I woke up with the white sheet over me, I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what it was. I almost went back home, but when I left the morgue Achmed stopped me from going anywhere. It was days before I began to accept what happened. As it is, I've have quite a few proffesions since then, but I haven't found any as informative as being a police officer. This way I can know of when Immortals are fighting and so I can then help stop more killing of those who shouldn't be killed by an immortal. And as a result of that I've almost lost my job countless times and my head almost twice as much. But that's at least only in these past ten years that that's been going on."  
  
"So, do you know anything about this Lanacan?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not much, but I have heard about how ruthless he is. He doesn't seem to like killing others that aren't immortal, but he won't hesitate to use them when he can. He'll hold someone hostage to get those he wants to fight him, and he'll even kill the hostage just to get to the immortal. It all seems like some sick game to him. But his favorite game is basically a more complicated version of Cat and Mouse. He'll get you in a place where you think that he'll kill you, but he won't. He'll even try to make you think that he isn't what he is. But all that just does is allows him to finish his business with someone else before he then takes you out." Jenny paused a moment before finishing, "The biggest thing is, is that I only know this from others. It's said that if you know firsthand what kind of person he is, you won't live very long if you're an immortal. Mortals have a chance to leave before he thinks of a cruel way to use them." Jenny sighs before muttering bitterly, "I hope he loses his head soon."  
  
"I guess that means that you don't know where he is then?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"No. He's been laying low for quite a while now. I think that since he infiltrated Team Rocket to take out an immortal there, he hasn't felt that it was safe to come out in the open."  
  
"So, no one knows where he is?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"As far as I'm aware, he's the only one who know exactly where he is. I know he has to be somewhere, but where that 'where' is I have no clue," Jenny answered. She sighed before she stood. "I guess my coffee break is over."  
  
"Why did you talk with us?" Ash inquired.  
  
"I just wanted to talk with someone who knew Achmed. Someone needs to continue the hunt for Lanacan in place of Achmed. And I know that the more that are on the hunt, the more likely he'll fall. Eventually everyone falls, whether it be to another immortal, or to themselves," Jenny said. She took a few more steps away before stopping and whispering barely enough for Ash and Lachlan to hear, "I just hope that his time comes soon."  
  
Before Ash or Lachlan could think of anything else to ask her, she was gone. "So, what do you think that we should do?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that we should start tracking this Lanacan. I don't want anyone that I know to be killed by such a sadistic man. That's if he can be called a man," Ash replied, determinedly.  
  
They soon finished up at the cafeteria and when they were walking out into the lobby, they saw the after effects of an immortal falling to another immortal. They rushed outside to see a headless officer Jenny on the ground with a man standing over her, wiping a bloody sword off on her shirt. "Who are you!?" Ash demanded.  
  
"I see you haven't seen me before," the man answered. "I am the one you have been looking for." At this the man turned around. "I an Lanacan."  
  
Ash could only feel hatred towards the man who had just killed that officer Jenny. There wasn't even a sword that appeared to have been hers. Ash could only conclude that she had been unarmed when she was killed. Ash wouldn't have felt so upset had there been evidence that it had started off fair, but it was obvious that she hadn't had an opportunity to try and defend herself. "I can tell just by looking at you that she did tell you about me. I guess that just makes it that much more interesting. I was getting bored with everyone being so oblivious to me until I actually came for them." Lanacan smiled, infuriating Ash and Lachlan even more, before finishing. "But, I have some other business to attend to before I can take care of you. So, I'll have to make you wait for your hunt for me until I finish with that small piece of business."  
  
Before Ash or Lachlan could react, Lanacan had already run into an alley. As they followed him to there, they didn't see him. All they saw was an empty alley that ran straight into a dead end.  
  
*  
  
"So, that's what happened?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah, and before either of us could react, he had ran off."  
  
"Hmm," Jenny seemed quite troubled with that, and Ash couldn't blame her. He was troubled by it. "So, let me make certain I have this written down. You heard something outside and when you came out, there was a man that was standing over her body and he ran off then?"  
  
"Yeah. We tried to talk with him, but all he said was that he had some unfinished business," Ash answered. "I have no clue what that business could be."  
  
"Thanks, but I think that the police should take it from here. I just hope that we can capture him before he kills anyone else," Jenny said, turning to leave.  
  
"Good luck," Ash called after her as she was leaving.  
  
Jenny just waved at him with the back of her hand to show that she heard.  
  
"So, what should we do about this?" Lachlan asked Ash, coming over next to him from where he was interviewed.  
  
"Well, we should find him on our own. We can't afford to have him threaten anyone that would cause us to hesitate. Otherwise we'll probably be killed as well as whoever he threatens," Ash replied.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go write a note for your friends on why we've left them," Lachlan told Ash. "It'll probably be better for me to do it, so that way Lanacan won't think that there's any real connection that would give him an advantage. But, you should take your pokemon. From what I can tell, they'd rather die themselves than have you die, so you won't have too much to worry about with them being captured."  
  
Ash nods understanding what he should do if his pokemon are used against him. "Hurry. We need to leave before any of them realize that we've left."  
  
*  
  
Misty can't help but feel tears form as she reads the note. She had been woken by the door shutting, but she wasn't certain who it was. The note seemed to be written by Lachlan, but why would Ash not say good-bye to her? Could it be that. . .? NO! Misty told herself. Ash DOES care about me.  
  
Then why did he leave with out saying good-bye? Another, darker, part of her asked.  
  
He just has had something come up! Misty shouted at the other part of herself. Misty sighed. She would really need to think about this. As she leaves her room, she walks out into the lobby only to find a crowd of police wandering around. Misty is confused. She didn't expect to see so many police around. Misty walks over to the Nurse Joy behind the counter and asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
"An officer Jenny was killed just outside the pokecenter," Nurse Joy replies, grimly.  
  
Misty was in shock. She hadn't even considered that someone was killed. Could this be why Ash had to leave so suddenly? Misty thought. "How was she killed?" Misty asked, knowing that she'd first need more information before she jumped to conclusions. That officer Jenny might not have even been an immortal. It could all be just one big coincidence.  
  
"She had her head cut off," Joy says slowly. Misty could tell that Joy was trying to act as normal as she could, but could see that she was really frightened by it.  
  
"Were there any witnesses?" Misty asked.  
  
"Your friend Ash said that se saw a man standing over her with a sword. I don't know much, but that's basically all I know."  
  
Misty doubted that Joy didn't know any more, but Misty knew that Joy was just probably trying to forget about it so that she wouldn't be so frightened. Misty figured that Ash just went after this immortal and would be back eventually. Misty just hoped that he'd be back and wouldn't be killed himself. Misty also wondered just what kind of immortal that he was facing.  
  
*  
  
Ash sighed. It was hard not saying good-bye to Misty, especially because of how he might not get to see her again. But, that was just too big of a chance for him to take. He'd rather not say good-bye to her than have her killed just so that way Lanacan could kill Ash. As Ash thought about that, he could only feel anger burning inside of him. Also regret. Regret of having to have had this happen to him, while also having Misty having such powerful feelings for him that he could tell just by how she spoke to him, but having him also in a position that he couldn't return those feelings as they deserved. Yes he loved her deeply, but he should be there to help her whenever she had a tough time with anything, but here he was doing what he could to keep her from getting involved involuntarily. Ash just didn't know what he should do anymore. He knew that he'd also probably have to kill Lanacan and Ash wasn't looking forward to that. He just wanted to go back to the way things were before when all he was looking for was a tougher pokemon battle. This was just something that he wasn't ready for.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how was this? I'll have the next chapter up within the end of the month at least. So, please look forward to it. Also, if anyone has any suggestions on where the final battle will take place, as in what kind of environment (i.e. sewer, forest, alleyway, abandoned building, etc.), please let me know. I'm still debating that with myself. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. ^_^ 


	6. Decisions

Author's Notes: I'd like to first extend special thanks to rainastar for the suggestion for where the final battle will take place. I like that idea and I think that I'll use it. I even have a city from the show that I can use for that. ^_^ Anyway, I can't think of anything else to put in this part of the chapter notes so here's chapter 6!  
  
*  
  
Ash and Lachlan spent few weeks of hiking on back roads and game trails, so that they could reach Achmed's old home. Lachlan had told Ash that they needed to get there so that they could try to find whatever information Achmed may have acquired regarding Lanacan. Ash knew that it was a place to start, even though he really wanted to start on Lanacan directly so that this whole thing would be over, but Ash had no clue as to where he should go to find Lanacan. Any place was as good as any other and Ash didn't know if they would run into Lanacan on their way to Achmed's home. Even though Ash highly doubted that they would meet him.  
  
"Remind me why we're taking the back roads?" Ash asked Lachlan, quite annoyed.  
  
"This way if Misty, Brock, or anyone else you know try to come after us, they won't find us. This way if Lanacan is following us or watching us, then he won't get an advantage by learning about who either of us are close to," Lachlan glared at Ash.  
  
Man, Ash thought, it's not like I've asked that every minute. While at the same time Lachlan was thinking, How many times will he ask me that? I swear he's asked me that at least once every fifteen minutes!  
  
Neither were too happy with each other's company, but they knew it was at least better than no company. That night they were resting, again without lighting a fire, when Lachlan asked Ash, "How are your pokemon holding out?"  
  
"They seem to be fine, but I think that I'll change them out eventually. But, right now they seem to be doing fine," Ash answered.  
  
Lachlan sighed. Ash suddenly realized something. "Haven't you ever had your own pokemon?"  
  
Lachlan shook his head. "After my home was destroyed by a Gyarados, I was terrified of any pokemon for a long while. And even after I was no longer scared to death of any pokemon, I still haven't ever really gotten very comfortable around them." Lachlan looked towards the starry sky. "I don't know if I'll ever get my own pokemon." Lachlan paused before finishing, "I guess that it's just I haven't had any real positive experiences with pokemon."  
  
Ash felt sorry for Lachlan. If only he really knew how much he's missing, then he'd probably be more willing to allow himself to get close to some pokemon. But, Ash couldn't help but also think about how sad it was that Lachlan never has had any positive encounters with pokemon. That night Ash didn't sleep too well with those thoughts.  
  
In the morning Ash still couldn't get his mind off of what Lachlan told him. And as they were traveling, they hiked in silence until they stopped for a lunch break when Lachlan asked, "You've been silent longer than any other day that I've been around you. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
It took Ash a moment to register that Lachlan had said anything. "What?"  
  
"You've been really different than when I first met you. I've never known you to be this silent unless you're asleep and sometimes not even then. I need to know if you're feeling okay," Lachlan replied, concern evident on his face.  
  
Ash sighed, looking away from Lachlan. Is that true? Ash asked himself. He thought back and realized that indeed he had been silent all morning and hadn't even said anything, even when he stubbed his toe on a rock they climbed over to cross a shallow river, that had a very rapid current. "I guess that I've just been thinking too hard," Ash answered. Ash waited for Lachlan to say something, but when he didn't Ash looked at him and saw him giving him an intent look. "What?"  
  
"You actually think?" Lachlan asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes, believe it or not, I do," Ash answered without realizing the insult that the question that Lachlan asked implied.  
  
"Well, we should be at the house before the end of the day," Lachlan said, dropping the subject of if Ash actually thinks at all.  
  
"So, where will this information be?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, Achmed probably hid it somewhere so that way no one would be able to take it," Lachlan answered. "It's either in his room or somewhere else that he keeps other things hidden."  
  
Soon after that they were done with lunch and back on the trail. They kept casual conversation until they reached the house that Achmed had owned before he died. However, they noticed that there was smoke coming out of the chimney on the house, and they knew that for as long as they had been out, there shouldn't be any smoke coming out of it. Which meant that there was someone in the building. They could only hope that it wasn't Lanacan, but they wouldn't know until they found out. Ash went to the left side of the house and Lachlan went to the right. As Ash reached the corner of the house, he felt the presence of another immortal, and he knew that even with him trying to sneak around, his cover was blown for at least someone.  
  
Ash then boldly walked into the open to see a woman coming out of the house holding a sword. "Leave now if you want to keep your head," The woman ordered.  
  
"First I need to get some of my stuff," Ash said, hoping to be able to at least get inside so that he could try to find anything.  
  
"So, you live here?" The woman asked, unconvinced.  
  
"I did. Now that Achmed died, I'm out searching for Lanacan," Ash answered.  
  
"So, you're after him too," The woman said, lowering her sword slightly. "What do you know about Lanacan?"  
  
Ash sighed. He knew that he needed to find what he could about Lanacan from Achmed's personal records that were most likely hidden within the building, but he'd need to first get in there and if he lied his way in, he might not make it. He figured that he could at least tell her a little bit about Lanacan. "I just know that he killed an Officer Jenny about a week ago and told me that he had some unfinished business. And I need to take him out for that act alone."  
  
The woman smiled, seemingly amused as she sheathed her sword. "Well, I guess that will have to do. But first, tell me. Was the Officer Jenny he killed an immortal?" Ash nodded. "I see. I also take it that when she was killed she didn't have her sword out, right?" Again Ash nodded. "I see he hasn't changed from when I last saw him. I just wish I could get a price put on his head," the woman commented, seemingly to herself.  
  
Ash just stared at her as she turned around and started to go back into the house. She stopped in the doorway and turned to see Ash where she had left him. "Come on!" She called out to him. "If you want to get your things, you'll need to come in to get them. Unless, you've decided to just leave whatever information that you might be able to find about Lanacan for me to find."  
  
Ash muttered something unintelligible under his breath. She was able to see through most of his attempted deception on why he was really here. Either way, he still grudgingly started after her. When he reached the doorway, he saw her reach for her sword. "My friend Lanacan is here as well," Ash quickly said.  
  
The woman turned to Ash and replied, "That was good. I didn't expect to think that someone who looks like you do would be intelligent enough to know not to let me know everything. Especially on how you did very horrible on lying about what you two were really here for."  
  
Ash sighed there wasn't much that he seemed to be able to get past her, but he figured that he'd at least she wasn't going to try and take their heads at the moment which would mean that they would definitely live through this time, at least with her. Before Ash went in though, he called out to Lachlan to come around, that they'd already been discovered. Ash waited until Lachlan came to the door before he started to go in, but he stopped when he heard Lachlan groan, "Not you!"  
  
*  
  
Misty sighed. She was depressed that Ash had left her. It had been a week since Ash had left without anything more than the note he and Lachlan left and she hadn't received word from either of them. She at least wanted to know that he was fine. Misty was so depressed and deep into thought that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore. Brock had sat down next to her and she hadn't even noticed. It wasn't until Brock started to speak that she became aware that he was there.  
  
"How long are you going to think about Ash and not start looking for him?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty was about to make a retort, but she stopped herself. Brock was right. She should go and try to find Ash. Even if she couldn't, think of where Ash was, she at least could do what she could to find where he isn't, and then she'd have fewer places that she'd need to look for him. "Where do you think that we should start?" Misty asked Brock.  
  
"I don't know. But, I think that it might be best to go to where Achmed used to live and see if we could find anything about Lanacan so that we could try to follow Ash on his trail while he hunts Lanacan," Brock answered.  
  
It sounded reasonable to Misty, but she wasn't too sure that they should follow Ash's trail while he hunts a very dangerous man. Misty figured that the Officer Jenny that he'd killed was an immortal, but she couldn't be to sure. Isuelt had gone out to find out if the Jenny was an immortal, but until she returned they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, or try to think about anything concerning it in regards to their plans. "Well, lets wait for Isuelt to get back first. It shouldn't take too long for that, right?" Misty asked.  
  
Brock turned away, getting a distant look. "I don't know. She has to go from Watcher to Watcher before she can find one that has the information that we need. I have no clue how long she'll be, but we need to do something soon. The longer we wait, the longer it'll be that Ash will be ahead of us. If we start now, she can catch up with us sometime on the road and we'll still be heading after Ash," Brock said, sounding as if he was talking to himself.  
  
Misty thought about this. "You're right. We should try to keep the distance between us and Ash as short as possible. If we can, we might even be able to catch up with him," Misty said.  
  
*  
  
No one knew, but Misty and Brock were being watched. I was right, the man hidden in the morning shadows thought to himself. If I just stayed here long enough, I'd learn more about that Ash. The man looked at the red-head and grinned evily. If what they've said is true, then she'd probably be that boy's girlfriend. So, I'll just need to bide my time and wait for the perfect opportunity to capture her. But, first, I have a few people I need to take care of. Namely that bounty hunter and a Pokemon Hunter. Soon, Lanacan had in fact left the city with no one seeing him leave at all. Even if they had, they wouldn't have been able to know that it was the same person who killed the officer Jenny. Not only was he wearing different clothes, but he was carrying himself with a completely different demeanor and he had hair three inches longer and it was now completely white.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how was that? Anyone have any guesses on who that woman is? Or how Lanacan seems to know her? Also, any one have any predictions on what I'll have happen next or in future chapters? If you do, I'd love to hear them. Also, if you don't like this fic, please feel free to flame. I at least want to know that this was read. ^_^ 


	7. Plans

Author's Notes: Well, I know that it's been a while since I last updated this. It's just that I was working on another fic and now I have writer's block on it. Anyway, I'm currently surprised that no one's figured out who that guy who was watching Misty was. Even though I noted his name in the same paragraph. ^_^ Anyway, I'm thinking of making this a last little longer than I had originally intended to. Also, if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do on this please let me know. I'd appreciate any and all suggestions. ^_^ Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
  
*  
  
Ash looked back and forth between the woman and Lachlan for a moment. "You know her?" Ash asked.  
  
Lachlan nodded, glaring at the woman. "I never expected to see you back here," the woman commented. "Although I probably shouldn't be surprised. I mean Achmed just died recently and you'd need to come back to get what you had left here."  
  
Lachlan then moved into the house and without saying a word went to where his room had been. Ash just watched him go. When the door shut, Ash commented mostly to himself, "What was that about?"  
  
The woman seemed to not hear what Ash said and that was good enough for Ash. Ash then went to where he had slept and gathered up what little he had left there. When he was done he went back out into the main part of the house he saw Lachlan having a very heated conversation with the woman. While Ash let them argue over whatever it was that they were arguing about, Ash began to look for anything that Achmed had left that could give him a clue as how he could find Lanacan. Ash first went into where Achmed's room was, but even after searching thoroughly, Ash still couldn't find anything. Ash sighed and went back out to the main room. Lachlan and the woman were now just glaring at each other. At least they're not arguing anymore, Ash thought right before they started arguing again.  
  
Ash shook his head as he began to look for any place in the main room where Ash could think of that would make a good hiding place. "There isn't anything hidden in here," the woman called out to Ash. Ash turned as she continued, "I've already checked."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Lachlan snapped.  
  
She just laughed as she replied, "Oh just that I already searched through here for anything."  
  
"Always was the scavenger, eh Megan?" Lachlan said, with a wry grin.  
  
"So, you haven't found anything?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, but not what I was looking for. I found one of his journals, but that isn't what I need to find. Anything that has to do with Lanacan is what I was looking for and an old journal isn't something that would have it," Megan said.  
  
"Ash, grab the journal and we'll head out," Lachlan said.  
  
"Where is it?" Ash asked, Megan.  
  
"On the table," Megan said, pointing to the coffee table. "But there won't be anything about Lanacan in there. I know Achmed wouldn't leave it just lying around if it had that kind of information in it."  
  
Ash picked the journal up and opened it to a random page and began reading:  
  
It's been two weeks since the last battle. Everyone's nervous,  
even Cowboy here. The only one who seems to keep this war from ending  
is Lanacan. How someone who is just barely a soldier is able to get  
their superiors to listen to them is beyond me. I can only assume that  
Lanacan is a mercenary. I only know that Lanacan is an immortal who  
killed my wife years and years ago. If I can I'll kill him. But, the  
worst part is, is that the worst strikes on us have been by a lone  
person. Every so often we'll come across a group of soldiers all dead  
and gutted like they were pokemon hunted and ready to have the meat  
harvested for eating. Even I got a little natious from that. No one  
knows who did that, but I'm certain that I was Lanacan. Part of the  
uneasy feeling tonight in camp is part of the fact that no one wants  
to be the next target for Lanacan. But, the strangest thing is, is  
that he seems to be avoiding me. Ever since I nearly killed him after  
he killed my love, se seems to be afraid of me. I think that I alone  
may be then keeping him from killing this squad. I only hope that  
isn't the case. I need to kill Lanacan like I need to breathe.  
  
Ash stopped reading. This would probably give them more information on Lanacan than anything that Megan could find. Ash wasn't certain how Lachlan knew that the journal is what they wanted without looking at it, but Ash figured that Lachlan had read pieces of it and noticed the stuff about Lanacan. Ash put the worn book in his backpack and nodded to Lachlan who then got up from sitting on the couch and left with Ash.  
  
"How did you know her?" Ash asked.  
  
"I met her moments after I met Achmed. For a time she tried to be a mother to me, but she always seemed to act like she didn't know what being a mother would be like. She was always telling me not to do things that I couldn't control and then when she got tired of being like that, she went back to being a bounty hunter. I think that she also has a reason to want to kill Lanacan, other than trying to be the last, but most immortals that I know have a reason to hate Lanacan and so I may be a little mistaken on that," Lachlan said.  
  
Ash sighed. "Well, lets get a little bit away from here before we set up camp. We can talk a little then about the journal."  
  
Lachlan nodded his agreement.  
  
*  
  
Megan smiled to herself. If they only knew that she had found some maps in a fireproof container just a little up the chimney. These maps would show her where Lanacan would probably be, as it was a map where every place that Lanacan was sighted were marked with the dates of when the sighting was. Megan had once broken into a watcher's database and found their map of Lanacan's travels, but it wasn't near a well done as this was. Nor was there as much information. Megan could see how obsessed Achmed had been on killing Lanacan, and maybe even would still have been if he hadn't died. Achmed had also seemed to be the one that had had the best chance at killing Lanacan, but now the job was open for anyone who could do it. And Megan was certain that she would be the one to kill him.  
  
Megan sighed as she got up. She felt that there should have been more information on Lanacan, but she couldn't decide. She estimated, by looking at the maps, that Lanacan was currently hiding somewhere in Gringy city. Megan knew it was about one of three places and since Gringy city had recently been abandoned due to so many Grimer and Muk, she figured that that would be the place where he'd stay, which would keep him out of sight when he didn't want to be seen. Megan figured that she could rest here for the night and then in the morning, she'd head out for Gringy city. She then at least would be well rested.  
  
*  
  
Misty sighed. They had traveled all day and still no sign of Ash. Nor has there been any sign of him since they left to try and follow him. Even though they had a destination in mind neither she, nor Brock, nor Iseult had seen any sign that Ash had come this way. Misty just hoped that he had come this way and that they would meet up with him. Or that they would be able to find out where they would need to go, or that they would meet someone who had seen Ash and could point them in the direction that they wanted to go. As it was, they would need to stop soon because night was rapidly approaching. Misty only hoped that the next day would hold more luck for them than the past few had.  
  
*  
  
"So, basically, you think that there might be someone in the Orange Islands that might know something more about Lanacan?" Lachlan asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "In the journal he wrote about how he met another immortal that also wanted Lanacan dead. He talked about how he shared information with him, because the other immortal was just too scared of Lanacan to try to kill him himself, but knew a few things that Lanacan couldn't fight against," Ash answered.  
  
"So, you think that he's still alive?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to check," Ash said, determinedly.  
  
"You're right," Lachlan said. "It would be better than just looking around for Lanacan when we don't know where to begin."  
  
"Well, I think that these maps that Achmed drew in his journal might help. The explaination for the maps is that they were drawn to show where Lanacan was sighted either directly or indirectly and when," Ash said, handing the journal over to Lachlan so he could see it.  
  
"Yeah, but they can only help so much," Lachlan said. "It might not be enough."  
  
"It'll have to do," Ash answered. "Otherwise, we'll just be wandering around and will eventually lose everything just to fail at killing him."  
  
"When you put it that way, I can't think of anything to argue back with." Lachlan sighed. "I just wish that it was already over with."  
  
"Me to," Ash replied.  
  
Then the two immortals decided to go to sleep so they could be rested for the morning when they planned to head out.  
  
*  
  
The man smiled. This girl should lead him to that Ash Ketchum. Eventually she'd probably catch up to him, and with any luck, he'll be able to take care of that bounty hunter on the way; which would save him time from searching her out and that Pokemon hunter that lived in the Orange Islands. Lanacan had to take out the last remaining living vessels of information that still existed about him. The only other ones that had any information on him were the watchers and Lanacan couldn't care less about what they knew. It only mattered about what that hunter knew, as well As what that bounty hunter could do. Lanacan couldn't think of any reason why he'd need to really kill that Ash, other than the fact that he was taught swordsmanship by Achmed and Lanacan didn't know what he had been taught. That Lachlan wouldn't be too difficult to kill even if he was taught all that he really needed to know to at least stand a chance against Lanacan. And if Lanacan needed to give Ash extra incentive to battle him, if he gave up, he could easily just capture that girl who seemed so determined to find Ash. And usually when someone had feelings as deep as those, there would undoubtedly be feelings that were returned, even if they weren't in the same way. The only exception Lanacan could think of was of a Erotomanic type schizophrenic. And she didn't seem to be having any delusions of her needing to be with Ash, unless her traveling companions were under the same delusion. Which would be very interesting if it was true. But, even if that was the case, she just didn't seem like she had schizophrenia. Lanacan smiled with pleasure. He couldn't have planned this any better.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how was this chapter? Does anyone have any comments about it. At least other than the Erotomanic type schizophrenic; which is basically the type of schizophrenia that creates stalkers. The kind of person who believes that they have a special connection with a certain person and won't be convinced otherwise. No matter what evidence goes against their delusion. Anyway, if you don't have any comments about it, please at least tell me honestly what you thought about this. Even if you have to flame, please just review. That's all I'm asking. ^_^ 


	8. Luck

SullieMike23: Yes there can only be one, but do I have a cruel, twisted, and sick sense of humor? You'll just have to find that one out. That and this will end before the last immortal is standing. I have it planned on how it will end too. Besides, Lanacan wouldn't kidnap Misty just to lure Ash to him. He prefers to use people against his opponents. He threatens the person's life so, during the battle, the combatant is distracted. That's all that Lanacan does. Nice isn't he? ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I know it's been a little while since I last updated this, but at least it's updated now. ^_^ Though, the reviews I received for the last chapter wasn't to encouraging as there was only one, but at least it was there. Anyway, here's chapter 8.  
  
*  
  
It's been ten days since the war started. I barely signed up before my  
first battle. I was killed and shocked the medics by how they thought  
that I was dead when I stood up. If they only knew. I was actually  
dead. But, they don't have to know that. So, they'd just assume that I  
was seriously wounded, but not life a threatening wound. I've made a  
few friends already. Though, one is an annoying girl who seems to be a  
mercenary in this battle, but I would think that she would have  
actually been a bounty hunter if it wasn't for this war. One is a  
local man that joined the army that is a tracker. He knows the Orange  
Islands better than anyone alive. Or at least that's what he says.  
But, I haven't seen anything to argue that fact. Those are the only  
two that I feel are worth mentioning because they are just like me.  
Immortal. The only reason I can see that I'm really keeping this  
journal is because of how there really isn't anything else for me to  
do at this time of evening. We've only had a few skirmishes, but  
nothing really big. But, there is fear in the air held tightly in. I  
only hope that there aren't any immortals on the other side. Because  
then there would be a very good chance that the Orange Islands will be  
plunged back into the chaos that has lived and festered here since  
long before I was born. If there isn't any immortals fighting against  
us, then this side should win. But there's the biggest part of battle  
that no one can control. Luck. As far as I'm aware, there's only three  
immortals in here and a lot of ground in the Orange Islands. So,  
although we'll really make a big difference we still might not be  
enough of a difference. But, at least we'll still be able to make  
things difficult for the winner if our side doesn't win. There's also  
a third party that isn't much talked about. The leader of that party  
has remained neutral. I only hope that it remains that way. We'd  
really have a hard time fighting two enemies, but at least our current  
enemy would have just as much difficulty. It's now time to move out. I  
hope to be able to write more about what happens so that I at least  
will have something to do besides battle.  
  
*  
  
Ash sighed. Although he wanted to go to the Orange Islands to find whoever that tracker was, he also wanted to finish off Lanacan so that he could go back to Misty. It was very frustrating, but Ash knew that he really didn't have much of a choice on this. They had been walking towards the nearest port that would take them to the Orange Islands for three days. Ash half wondered what Megan had done since she couldn't find anything that would help her find Lanacan. Though, Ash wondered about the mentioning of some maps that Achmed kept to keep track of where Lanacan had been. Ash couldn't help but wonder why they didn't find them when they were at Achmed's home. But, Ash figured that they were hidden elsewhere.  
  
Lachlan didn't seem to be concerned with the maps, so Ash didn't focus much about them. As they traveled, Ash tried to get Lachlan to get some pokemon to train, but Lachlan would adamantly refuse. It seemed like there wasn't anything that Ash could do to change his mind. By the second day, Ash had almost given up trying, but he decided to just wait a while before trying to get Lachlan a pokemon. They finally reached the port at noon. They probably would have taken longer, but Lachlan knew where there was a port on a river. Ash took care of the transactions, while Lachlan carried their stuff on the boat. When they were finally in the room that they had booked, Lachlan asked, "So, does the journal say where in the Orange Islands this tracker is?"  
  
"It doesn't say anything specific, but I don't think that he'll be on any single island. It seems that he travels around a lot. But, I think that if we can manage it we should take a look at Pinkan Island," Ash answered.  
  
"Where's that?" Lachlan asked.  
  
"It's an island that is a pokemon reserve, and it isn't commonly known about, so that way no one would go and catch the pokemon so they could make a lot of money from the unusual pokemon," Ash said.  
  
"Why would he be there?" Lachlan responded.  
  
"Because I just have a feeling that he'll be there. If I'm wrong, then we won't be any worse off. When we get to the Orange Islands, we should anyway ask if anyone knows where we might be able to find him," Ash replied.  
  
"So, that's where we should go then?"  
  
Ash nodded. "If anyone that we ask about where he is says that he's not on Pinkan Island, then we'll just go to where they said that he is."  
  
"Sounds good. We should arrive in the Orange Islands in about four days. We might as well prepare ourselves to battle Lanacan," Lachlan said.  
  
"So, where should we go to spar?"  
  
*  
  
Misty was exhausted. They had spent their time trying to find any traces of Ash and Lachlan, but they couldn't find anything. Not even a direction of where he might have gone. If she wasn't so tired, she would have been furious. Even Brock and Isuelt were tired. There wasn't anything else that they figured that they could do, but Misty still wanted some clue as to where he had gone. They had met a woman on their way, but she hadn't been able to help them. She had only said that Ash and Lachlan had been at the cabin, but nothing more about them. If she hadn't been in such a rush to get here and find Ash, she would have attacked the woman for not telling them where Ash was. Misty sighed. They couldn't find any trace of Ash and Lachlan, where they went or any note that they might have left behind. Misty didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to wonder if Ash really cared about her. But, she wasn't going to ask Brock or Isuelt about it, because then it might actually make it true. Misty told Brock that she was going to get some sleep. It was early evening anyway, and she wouldn't be able to see much when evening turned into true night. And she might be able to see something when she was more rested than she was now.  
  
*  
  
Megan sighed. She didn't like misleading people, but she knew that Ash and Lachlan might have learned something from someone else about the best way to fight Lanacan. And she didn't want to hold Ash up any more than she could. As it is, Megan couldn't get the feeling that she was being followed. The feeling didn't occur 'till she met Misty, Brock, and Isuelt. She didn't think that they would follow people while staying hidden, so she figured that it was someone else who was following her. Megan was half afraid that it was Lanacan. Mainly because she hadn't completely prepared herself mentally for the battle and with any duel, there wasn't anyone that knew what the outcome would be. Even the most inexperienced duelist could survive and kill the most experienced if they had enough luck. That was the part that help out in any duel. The only problem was that luck came and went. Megan could only hope that her luck was good enough to at least survive an encounter with Lanacan if it was him who was following her. Megan shook her head. There was really only one way to find out who it was.  
  
"I know you're there! Come out here!" Megan yelled, turning around to where she felt that the one following her was.  
  
A figure stepped out from a tree in the direction that she was looking. "Well, it seems that you're just as sharp as ever."  
  
Megan's heart sank as she recognized the voice. It was Lanacan. "So, do you want to battle here, or in a more open area?" Lanacan asked Megan.  
  
"Here's as good as any place," Megan answered.  
  
Lanacan nodded, stepping away from the tree, drawing his sword. Megan slid her pack on the ground and drew her sword, stepping towards Lanacan. They both held their swords ready for a minute. In a flash they both swung, their swords briefly clashing before they waited for a moment trying to see if they could find a weakness in each other's stance. Megan briefly looked at her rapier and then at Lanacan's bastardsword. Megan knew that she was at a slight disadvantage due to the weights of the various blades, but that would only take effect if she was getting cornered. But, Megan had no plans on getting cornered in this duel. She occasionally did that on purpose, but she knew that it wouldn't have an effect that she'd want with Lanacan. Another flash and the blades rang out again, but this time a slight cut appeared on Lanacan's forearm. It was barely deep enough to have drawn blood. Soon the surrounding forest was ringing with the two blades hitting one another. After a few minutes of them battling with such ferocity, they both took a moment to catch their breath. Megan looked herself over without letting her eyes really leave Lanacan. She could feel several cuts that Lanacan had scored on her, while she could see that she had cut him in several more places than she had received. That warned her that something wasn't right. She knew that Lanacan was better than this. Which meant that he was holding back. Megan didn't like the thought of that, so she launched herself at him. Her face took on a look of horror as he smiled and easily leapt out of the way. As Megan turned to face Lanacan, she felt his sword press against the side of her neck. Megan cursed herself at this. There wasn't any part of luck that this had to do with, just her big mistake. A mistake that was going to cost her, her life. Megan saw Lanacan's crazed smile grow bigger as she closed her eyes, reserving herself for what she knew was coming. What she didn't expect in the least happened. A gun shot rang out, hitting Lanacan directly in the wrist that he was holding his sword in. Megan's eyes sprang open in surprise.  
  
She saw Lanacan, holding his wrist while his sword was merely resting in his injured hand. Megan looked around and saw several police officers with guns raised, pointing them at Lanacan. Megan sighed. Her luck was enough to save her, even if it meant that she wasn't able to kill Lanacan. Even though she also knew that they police were here for one reason or another, and probably came here purposefully. Just, a moment or two more and she knew that she would have lost her head literally. Megan was just relieved that she was still alive. But, she knew that she'd never be able to beat Lanacan, if he kept such tricks up his sleeve. She figured that she could at least let Ash know where Lanacan could be found, at least if he was going where she suspected that he was. Megan sighed. She picked her sword up and sheathed it. She probably was going to have to answer a few questions such as why she was here and why she had a sword. Not questions that she really liked answering, but she knew that they were necessary. At least with being a bounty hunter, that would explain partially why she had a sword. At least, she hoped that it would  
  
*  
  
I've seen Lanacan today. It was at a far distance and I would have  
charged after him, if we hadn't been in a town. Brian has confided in  
me what Lanacan's weakness is, but I won't write it here, so if  
Lanacan somehow gets a hold of this, he'll at least have to wonder if  
I actually know what he wants no one to know. Megan seems to be able  
to figure out patterns with very little information, and seems to have  
a reason to want to kill Lanacan. Why, I have no idea. She seems  
excellent at keeping secrets. The only thing that I feel safe enough  
to write here is that Brian has noticed that Lanacan seems to have  
been trained as an assasin. He comments that that seems to be how that  
group of soldiers that we saw two days ago were killed. That and he  
seems to be able to follow someone for a long ways without being  
detected, if he doesn't want to. Brian seems confident that he'll be  
able to notice him long before he attacks if Lanacan starts following  
us. I've been able to see enough of how well Brian works to know that  
it isn't just a boast. His skills with tracking have made him an  
excellent hunter. I just hope that we won't ever have to fight each  
other. It would be a shame to have our friendship end like that.  
Sparring with him, though is quite exhilarating. We both seem to be on  
an equal footing with our skill. Every so often he'll beat me in a  
bout, but I'm able to beat him most times. I'm even more resolved to  
kill Lanacan now.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think of that? I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but I was having difficulty thinking of what to write, so I just came up with this. Well, please review. I'll probably have another chapter up soon! ^_^ 


	9. Empty Feelings and one angry police chei...

SulliMike23: Yeah, but I'd say that it would be cutting it closer for Megan, because she was the one who nearly died.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this seems to be coming along quite well I think. I'm planning on having just a few more chapters still to do, but that can always change if I feel like it. But, I doubt it. And I've decided to do something that I hadn't before. But, I had been on planning doing something like this anyway. And what that is, is that I'll be making this a song chapter. Similar to a song-fic, but with the main difference being that only this chapter will have a song in it. I'm planning on doing another song chapter in the last chapter, right before the epilogue. Anyway, on to chapter 9!   
  
Disclaimer: The rights to pokemon belong to its respective owners (whoever they are) and the song is Ordinary Day, by Duran Duran.

* * *

Came in from a rainy Thursday  
On the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly  
  
I turned on the lights, the TV  
And the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you  
  
Megan just lounged as best as she could while sitting upright in a very uncomfortable chair at the police station. Megan was highly annoyed by this, but she'd had to go through so much of it, as she was a bounty hunter that was also an immortal. Occasionally she'd be seen killing another immortal and then she'd have to come up with a convincing story of why she did it. Luckily the only times that she was seen was when she was fighting an immortal who had a history of murdering people, except one time when she was fighting another immortal in a fighting gym. And she only got off of it because she had cut her head off when she slipped. There were several spectators there, waiting to see who would come out of this with the fewest cuts with the real swords being used, but no charges could be filed because of how it seemed to everyone that it was an accident. None of them knew that the plan had been to see who could win and then the loser would willingly give their head afterwards. Megan smiled to herself as she remembered that. It really ticked off the police who didn't like her and that made an endless source of entertainment.  
  
Megan just wished that the police station that she was at wasn't the one that the police chief that hated her the most was at. But she knew that they didn't have anything against her. Then why are they having you wait here? the darker side of her asked. If they didn't have anything on you, then why are they holding you? Have they figured out who killed that man that was found outside of the motel that you had stayed at last?  
  
Megan was glad at that moment when someone walked in. Even if the police chief that hated her. It allowed her to talk with someone other than herself. Megan watched as he paced for a few moments waiting patiently for him to say something. When he didn't say anything Megan finally grew impatient. "Say something, Outhouse!" Megan snapped.  
  
The police chief's shot a glare at Megan. "You will address me as the police chief!" the chief said, darkly.  
  
"But we've known each other for a while. So, I should at least be able to call you by you name, Mr. John Outhouse," Megan replied, innocently.  
  
"You will speak to me with respect," John snapped.  
  
"You think that I'm not being respectful?" Megan asked, acting like she was hurt that he would imply something like that.  
  
"You never are respectful towards me," came the low reply.  
  
Megan shrugged. She knew that he'd put her in jail if she got him upset enough, but right now she wasn't in the mood to make him THAT upset. So, she'd just need to figure out first why she was being kept here. "Then why don't you just be a good boy and tell me why I'm here," Megan said, sweetly.  
  
John just glared at her. Megan waited patiently because she knew this was being recorded and that she'd asked a perfectly valid question and he would need to answer it honestly if he didn't want anything to happen to him that would affect his career. Not that Megan would like for him to lose his position, because it was with him there that she'd been able to collect more of her bounties because of how careful he was, while she could just plow straight in and make the capture. She was certain that he really wanted her to die, but since she was an immortal, she wasn't going to die that easily, but she didn't want him to know that. It made it much more fun for him to be upset that she didn't die from a bullet straight to the heart or head. Finally he sat down in a chair across from her and said, "What were you doing there?"  
  
Megan sighed. She'd already told the police why she had been fighting Lanacan, and what she was doing there in the first place, so there really wasn't any need for John to ask that question. He is trying to find a way to lock me away, Megan realized with nothing more than a grin. It wasn't that she liked the idea that he would do something like that, but rather that she knew that he at least had to try. "I already told the police earlier. So, if you want that information you can read the report," Megan answered, evenly.  
  
"I just want to hear it from you," John said, smiling.  
  
Megan then knew that he was trying to catch her in her words. To prove that she had lied to them and was someone who needed to be put in jail. "I was walking towards the Indigo Plateau to see if there was any information about any bounties that had been released. The man attacked me when I stopped and listened to see if I actually heard something. I assume that what I thought that I had heard was the man following me," Megan answered while thinking to herself, see if I've deviated from what I'd said earlier.  
  
John took a deep breath while writing that down. Then he looked back at her and asked, "So you don't know him?" Megan shook her head. "Well he seems to know you. He said that you both had met during the Orange Island revolution. Which isn't something that I'm familiar with." Megan laughed out loud. John shot her a glare. "What is so d funny!?"  
  
Megan quickly calmed down. "Of course you wouldn't be familiar with it. You never showed much of an interest in history," Megan shot at John. Let him chew on that for a bit.  
  
John stared at Megan. "Are you telling me that he lied to me?"  
  
Megan shook her head. "No. I'm just saying that it's been somewhere around three hundred years since the end of the war, so unless I was there during another lifetime, I couldn't have been in that war," Megan said.  
  
John seemed upset about this and since he wasn't taking his anger out on Megan, she could only assume that he was angry at Lanacan. John cleared his throat after he finished scribbling down what Megan had said. "So, you two haven't met before?" John asked.  
  
Megan was a little uneasy about this question because it would be harder to get around it without lying, but at least there was at least something that she could say to it that wasn't really a lie or a true answer. "If we have, then it would have been somewhere else where there were a lot of people. Because I sure haven't noticed him around." Lately, Megan added silently.  
  
John wrote that response down then just looked at the papers that he had in front of him. Megan stood up and said, "If that's all that you have to ask me, then I think that..."  
  
"Sit down," John ordered. "I still have more questions for you."  
  
Megan sat down calmly. "There was a murder that occurred on the day you left Pyrite City." John looked at Megan who just looked back at him blankly. "There are questions over you leaving that day and the man being killed right behind the motel that is there just outside of town."  
  
Megan smiled to herself inwardly. It's come to this. "I had told the clerk two months before I left that I would leave on that day. And why would you think that I killed him?"  
  
"Because he had his head cut off," John snapped.  
  
"Oh my," Megan commented, in mock horror, but only she knew it was an act.  
  
"Don't give me that," John snapped. "A man said that he saw two figures during that day which was stormy to begin with, and then he said that lighting struck the area and he fled. When he returned with the police, there was only the dead body and none others."  
  
"And so you think that I was the one who did that right?" Megan supplied.  
  
John nodded. "The facts fit quite neatly."  
  
"Well, did you know that lighting can cause someone's head to pop right off?" Megan asked.  
  
John just stared at her. "It- it can?"  
  
Megan nodded. As long as there's enough explosives near the person's neck, Megan said to herself silently. "Yes. There are records of that happening at least three times during the Orange Island Revolution. You can even check the records for that war."  
  
John made the papers in a neat stack before standing up and saying, "Thank you for your time."  
  
"Any time," Megan said, smiling. Megan stood and walked towards the door. While in the doorway, she turned back to John. "By the way, do you have a john anywhere around that I can use?" The police chief's only response was to have his face become red in extreme anger. Megan figured that was her cue to make her own exit. Fast.  
  
What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some are saying  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
Misty sighed. They were camping while on their way to Silver Mountain and she was depressed. She just wished that things could go back to the way they were before Ash became an immortal. It seemed like she was now in a strange world that she had no idea existed. Of course she knew that these were circumstances that she wouldn't have believed existed before she saw it with her own eyes. But, it did mean that Ash was no longer around her. Even when he was training, she was able to stay with him. But, now he was gone and she didn't have any idea if he'd be all right. Oh how she worried about him. Misty hardly noticed Brock watching her. She knew that he had become worried about her during the past few days when she really started to become depressed about Ash's absence. Misty didn't really give it much thought, because Brock had yet to actually say something to her. Misty knew that Brock would probably eventually say something about it, but she really hoped that she would meet up with Ash.  
  
"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Misty heard Isuelt ask Brock.  
  
"I don't know. It seems that she gets like this every time that she's thinking about Ash. Yesterday it didn't even last fifteen minutes, but now it's been at least two hours," Brock answered.  
  
"Don't you think that you should try to get her to talk about it?" Isuelt asked.  
  
"Well, if it keeps up much longer, I will. But, she does have a temper that can flare up easily," Brock commented.  
  
There was silence once more. Which only made Misty even sadder. When Ash was with them, there would usually be quite a bit of conversation going on, depending on if she was arguing with him at the time or not. Even Pikachu made it's own amount of noise.  
  
It was quite a while before Misty fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart  
  
What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away  
  
Ash looked over the edge of the boat that he and Lachlan were traveling on. The sun had set a while ago, but Ash hardly noticed it. He was beginning to regret leaving Misty behind. He really needed the support that she had always given him. Even while he was in Hoenn, he still would call her ever so often and could talk with her then, but here he didn't even risk calling her because he didn't know if Lanacan would over hear the conversation and realize how important she was to Ash. Ash just couldn't risk letting Lanacan know how much Misty meant to Ash. If anything happened to Misty with Lanacan being the one that hurt her, Ash just didn't know what he'd do.  
  
What Ash really wished for was the time when he wasn't an immortal. That was the time when he knew that he had felt the happiest. Even though neither he nor Misty knew that each other shared the other's feelings, they were at least still together. Something that they weren't right now.  
  
Ash knew Lachlan had come up behind him before he spoke. "So, you thinking about Misty again?"  
  
Ash didn't even ask how Lachlan knew that. He just nodded. It wasn't anything new, but it was something that Lachlan didn't seem to really like a whole lot. Not that Ash could blame him. Ash figured that it was frustrating having him like this, but Ash just couldn't help but wish that he never had become an immortal, because even though there would be other immortals, Lanacan wouldn't have had an interest in him. And then he'd still be able to be with Misty. Ash sighed. I'll make this up to you, Misty, Ash told himself silently. Ash figured that he had enough to buy a ring for Misty while he was in the Orange Islands, which would allow him to do what he'd always wanted to do with her for as long as he was aware of his feelings for her. Eventually Lachlan left to go back to the cabin on the ship that they were sharing, but Ash just stayed staring off into the distance. Ash knew that he should go get some sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Misty. He really missed the times that they had together and how she made him feel to just be around her. It was a long time before Ash finally made his way to his cabin and got some sleep. Even if it was an uneasy sleep.  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrow  
It's all gone away  
  
Lanacan smiled to himself. Although he was in a cell in the jail in the police station, he wasn't worried in the least. He knew that this was where they were the least on guard because they didn't expect that he'd be able to escape very easily. And he probably wouldn't if he hadn't had to grow up as a street rat thief when Saffron City was still just a large town. If the police knew that he had already procured the key to his cell, they'd take it away. But he had no intention of letting them know that. They would realize that the key wasn't there eventually and then they'd get a replacement. Now Lanacan could relax while he waited for the perfect time to escape. He had always been able to go where he felt like going and when he felt like doing it. Lanacan knew that he could escape now, but he wouldn't be able to figure out where that girl that he'd been originally following was, and while he was here, he wouldn't have to hide and he'd have easy access to any information that could give him a clue as to where that girl or the one he really was after. Ash Ketchum. Lanacan smiled to himself. Most people would think of it as a cruel smile, but Lanacan felt that it was a 'happy' kind of smile. It was only a matter of time before he'd be gone from here and back to killing off the ones who knew his one real weakness.  
  
And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
Every one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world  
Every one  
Is my world

* * *

Author's Notes: So, what does everyone think about this now? I'm trying to think of how to portray Lanacan as someone who is a psychotic. Which is mainly a person who doesn't feel any emotion at all, and considers everything that happens as a way that they're victimized. Or at least everything bad. And they know how to make it look like they aren't as dangerous as they really are. But, I'm not too sure if I've really been able to get that. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. I'll do what I can to update it soon.  
  
Acknowledgements: The name John Outhouse is a name that I learned from my mom she had learned about from someone else's genealogy stuff. For those of you who don't know what genealogy is, it's basically learning who one's ancestors are. And where one came from. Which means that there really was someone who had the name John Outhouse. I don't mean any disrespect by using that name in this fic. I just wanted something that Megan could use to mock the police chief and that was the best thing that I could come up with. I'm sorry if I offended anyone who does have an ancestor by that name. If anyone has any complaints or merely comments about it, either leave it in a review or just e-mail me. My e-mail address is on my author's page. 


	10. Decisions

SulliMike23: Close, but not really there. Though, what could POSSIBLY make you think that ASH will defeat LANACAN? :) Anyway, thanks for the review.

Moo: From what I know, crossovers don't really need the characters for it to be a crossover with something else. Though, that's also just my opinion. Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to have children myself. Anyway, thanks for the review.

rainastar: Well, wouldn't you regret being immortal if you knew that everyone around you that you truly care about would eventually grow old and die while you remained young and full of life? I know I certainly would. Though, I doubt that Ash would really have thought that far ahead. :) Though thanks for the reviews.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it's been so long. I just had a lot going on that kept me from actually doing anything. But, I figure that as long as it's done, then it's all good. Though, does anyone have a guess at what Lanacan's one main weakness is? If you do please let me know your thought. Anyway, here's chapter 10!

- - - - -  
- - - - -

When Ash woke up, he could tell something had changed. Although the ship still swayed on the water, Ash could tell that it was no longer moving. Ash got up, got dressed and left his cabin. Ash went up to the deck and saw that they had arrived at the Orange Islands. Ash smiled to himself. He knew that he was at least just a little closer to be reunited with Misty. As soon as he was done here, he would then find Lanacan no matter what it took, and he would take Lanacan's head, even if it meant that Ash lost his head to someone else. Ash shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He _would_ survive. He _would_ kill Lanacan. Then he _would_ be with Misty for as long as they could have together. Ash saw Lachlan and walked over to him. Although he knew that it wouldn't be really possible to surprise him, since he'd know that Ash would be nearby before he got to him, he figured that there were other things that he could do to have a little fun with him.

Lachlan seemed to be entranced at the scenery, while Ash pulled out a feather from his bag. Ash didn't really have to be unnoticed by Lachlan for this to work. Ash knew that Lachlan knew that Ash was near, but Lachlan didn't know that Ash had a feather in his hand, until Lachlan felt the feather brushing against the place where his hair withered to just skin on his neck. But Lachlan didn't seem to think anything about it, he just rubbed the irritated spot and when his hand moved away, the feather returned. The process went on for a while until Lachlan realized that a feather was responsible for the annoyance. When he realized that, Ash didn't even have time to react as Lachlan swung and caught Ash straight in the face. Ash was surprised at have that reaction, especially with Ash wondering how badly his nose was broken now. "Hey it was just a joke!" Ash protested, with a hand to his broken nose.

"Maybe you should learn with this," Lachlan growled, glaring at Ash.

I guess he didn't find it funny, Ash thought to himself, hoping that his nose wouldn't hurt this much, much longer. Ash had to admit that Lachlan had a pretty strong swing. "Well, we should get off the ship and see if anyone knows where Brian is," Ash said, with a little difficulty due to his nose in it's current condition.

"You're right, and you really shouldn't try to talk right now. You should just snap you nose back into place and let it stay that way for at least a couple of days," Lachlan replied, with a grin.

Ash glared at Lachlan as they started to move to leave the ship. Lachlan seemed to be enjoying the fact that Ash's nose was broken. But, Ash figured that it would at least be worth trying. Ash took the cartilage part of his nose and tried to move it back where it was. It hurt so bad that Ash felt tears come to his eyes. It took Ash a few times to get it back and afterwards, Ash could feel a little less pain in his nose, but it still hurt a lot. Ash then started to follow Lachlan as they left the ship and then when they went to the local pokecenter. Ash had to go in ahead of Lachlan, because Lachlan absolutely refused to enter the pokecenter while there were so many different pokemon in plain sight of the entrance. Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for Lachlan. He still really was petrified of various pokemon, but Ash knew that there wasn't really anything that he could do about it.

- - - - -

Brock sighed. He knew that he said that he'd say something to Misty if her worrying kept up much longer, but he just couldn't think of anything to say. Although he had put off that he was a girl's man, he didn't know much of actually talking with them on a regular conversational level. He was quite miserable at knowing that fact. Maybe I should have worked harder on that, Brock thought to himself. It had already been two days since they reached the town at the foot of Mount Silver and Misty was still brooding over Ash. Brock just hoped that something would change soon.

Brock then left his room in the hotel that he had. Isuelt and Misty were sharing a room, which allowed Brock more time to think. Even though Brock was Ash's watcher, Brock wasn't too upset about not having Ash around. For Brock, it was a battle between survival instincts and his duty to the watchers. The only reason why Brock was in a hurry to catch up with Ash was because he was concerned about Misty. He'd always felt like a big brother to her and he couldn't bear to see her like this. Maybe that's why I can't bring myself to talk with her about it, Brock thought. Brock entered the restaurant part of the hotel and he looked over the menu while waiting for a waiter or waitress came by. When Brock noticed someone standing next to his table out of the corner of his eye, he thought that someone was waiting to take his order.

"Just a moment, I need a bit more time to decide," Brock said, not looking up from the menu.

"Take your time, I'm not interested in what you're planning on eating," the person replied.

Brock gave a start, realizing his mistake. Brock turned his head and saw that it was Megan. "So, what bounty's brought you here?"

"I came as a favor to a friend," Megan replied.

Brock motioned for her to have a seat and she sat down. "So, what's this favor?"

"Ash asked me to tell Misty that he'll meet her in Pallet town," Megan replied.

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" Brock asked.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not," Megan answered. "It only matters that Lanacan doesn't know where she's gone off to."

"So, Lanacan is after Misty?" Brock asked.

Megan nodded. "Since he knows that Misty is close to Ash, if he gets his hands on her, Ash will be at his mercy, if he doesn't want Misty to be hurt."

Brock thought this over. It made sense, but Brock still felt no reason to trust her. "And how do I know that you're not working with Lanacan?"

Megan laughed. "If anyone works with that pig, they live to regret it. Besides, right now he's in jail and if Misty moves in a direction that he isn't expecting, then he won't be able to find her."

Brock had to admit that it all made sense. He also remembered reading a small note on Lanacan's dossier. He has been put in jail numerous times. Each time he waited for a while before escaping. He seems to like showing that he can escape jail without any trouble and if there is any trouble, he eliminates the trouble. "I think that would be a good idea," Brock agreed. "I'll just need some time to talk with Misty about that." Brock started to walk away, but then stopped as he asked Megan, "Are you planning on coming with us?"

"Of course. If anything, I can be a distraction for Lanacan when he come here," Megan answered.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Author's notes: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Just I've been working on this for a while and I had some difficulty coming up with stuff. Which also is why its taken so long for me to post. I also need a break because I learned yesterday that my oldest brother Henry was killed. Of course he was in the army and in Iraq, but it doesn't change anything else. So, it'll be a while before I post another chapter for this. I'll finish the chapter for my other fic that I'm also currently working on, but then I won't update for a while. Please try to understand why. Thanks. And review if you can, please.


	11. Brian

SulliMike23 – Well, yeah. Ash will have to survive long enough to at least defeat Lanacan, but I'm planning on a twist in the story afterwards. Though yeah, it was a silly question. And I thought that I was a little more obvious on who the watcher was in this, but it should be a little more obvious in this chapter. If not, then I'll have it blatantly obvious in the next chapter.

Author's Notes: Well, it's much sooner than I thought that it'd take me to feel like writing again, but I guess that just means that it's better for you, my readers. :) Though, this chapter should me quite a bit longer. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

- - - - -  
- - - - -

"So you're saying that Ash wants me to wait for him in pallet?" Misty asked, setting her coffee down on the table.

Megan nodded. "He wants you to be safe while he hunts down Lanacan. That and he doesn't want to worry about you while he's fighting Lanacan."

Misty thought about this for a moment. "Tell me Megan. Why should I believe you?"

Megan took a sip of the soda that she had. "I don't see why you shouldn't believe me, except I know Lanacan. I think that Ash knows about him a little." Megan looked away as she continued, "I think that he may be trying to learn more about him before he confronts him." Megan looked directly at Misty and she began to squirm a little under the scrutiny. "Which is why you would put him in unnecessary danger if you were with him. Lanacan would kidnap you just to get at Ash. Which is what I think he was trying to do until he started following me instead."

Misty had started to reach for her coffee, but stopped when she realized what Megan was getting at. "He was following us?"

Megan nodded.

Misty paled a little as she realized a little more of what kind of person they were talking about. "S- so he was following us until we met you?" Misty stammered.

Again Megan nodded.

Misty realized something and looked directly at Megan, eyes blazing. "How do I know that you're telling the truth about that?"

"All you can do is take your chances out in the open where Lanacan could come at any time and without warning. If you go to Pallet town, as Ash has requested, you'll be in a place where Lanacan doesn't know you are, and you won't be an easy target, because the longer you live in an area, the easier it is to blend in in the area."

Misty thought about this. Misty couldn't help but admit that Megan was probably right at least about Lanacan being able to come out of almost nowhere and taking her if he wanted. Misty figured that she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter now. "I guess it would be nice to see Ash's mother again," Misty answered smiling.

"He has a mother?" Megan asked flatly.

- - - - -

Ash kicked the can laying on the ground out of pure frustration. Lachlan and Ash had been searching for a way to Pinkin Island, but so far they weren't having much luck. As they made their way into the next Pokecenter, Lachlan asked Ash, "Are you sure that you don't want me asking this time?"

"Of course," Ash replied. "You couldn't do it near as well, as I could."

Lachlan stared at Ash for a moment. "Rigggghhhht," Lachlan drawled.

Ash shot Lachlan a glare before going in the Pokecenter. Ash knew exactly why Lachlan was asking. They (meaning Ash, because Lachlan merely followed) basically had to be escorted to the ferry to the next island due to the disturbance that Ash created. As Ash entered the Pokecenter, he noticed that there weren't many trainers in it at this time. Ash figured that reguardless of why they weren't there, it was still better, because then he wouldn't have to face a lot of Pokemon like he did in the third Pokecenter that Ash and Lachlan had visited. Mainly Ash had to face them alone, even though Lachlan was the one who had gone in there. Ash hoped that things would be a little better this time. As he walked to the counter and waited for her to finish talking with someone else, he was about to speak when the Nurse Joy asked, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash choked on what he was about to ask. He had no idea of why Nurse Joy would be expecting him. "Y- yes," Ash finally managed after a moment of trying to recollect himself.

"Well, I have a message for you," Nurse Joy said, handing Ash a piece of paper.

Ash quickly scanned the message:

Ash, I just wanted to let you know that Misty will be waiting for you in Pallet Town. That way you won't have to worry about her. Good luck finding Brian.

—Megan

Ash sighed. That at least _was_ a problem that he knew that he didn't have to think about now. Which made him a little uneasy. Ash turned back to Nurse Joy. "Um, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy turned back to Ash and replied, "Yes?"

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you might be able to help me get to Pinkan Island."

"Now why would you want to go there?" A voice boomed out behind Ash, causing him to jump.

Ash turned around. He had been so wrapped up in reading the message that he hadn't noticed anyone come up behind him. "I need to talk with someone who's working there," Ash answered, glad that at least he was getting somewhere. He at least was able to say more than he had the previous times.

"Who might that be?" the man asked. "I work there, so I might be able to help you out."

"His name is Brian. My friend and I need to ask him about something important," Ash said.

"So, you want to ask me about Lanacan, right?" the man asked.

Ash just stared at him. How would he know so much when Ash hadn't said anything? The man laughed at Ash's dumbfounded expression. Ash could feel his face color with embarrassment and anger, but it quickly cooled, as Ash quickly calmed himself down. "So, you're Brian?" Ash asked, after regaining his composure.

"Yeah. I've already spoken to your friend outside. He's waiting for us at the restaurant," Brian told Ash. "We'll talk more there."

- - - - -

Lanacan smiled. It wasn't too difficult getting out of the jail, now he could have some entertainment while watching the guards search for him, while he's safely hidden, where they wouldn't think to look. Lanacan never really liked being locked in a jail, but it was always nice watching guards scurrying around while looking for someone that they didn't have a chance finding, because of how stupid they were. Lanacan knew that Megan might now try to get his target to a safe location, because she at least wasn't stupid like these guards. She would realize what his target had been and try to help the target. Lanacan didn't really care what Megan did, but he would like a bit of a challenge. Mostly because there wasn't much challenge in the things he did anymore. Modern technology just made it too easy for him.

Lanacan decided to catch up on a little sleep while he waited for the search to die down. At the most, the search would ensure that he slept peacefully. Especially since he knew it was him that the guards were searching for.

- - - - -

Brock looked at the sky. He could tell that it was still early, but it felt like it should be a lot later in the day from how tired he seemed to be. For the first time in his life, he actually was tired from just walking the little bit that they had. Even when he was taking care of his siblings, he'd often go on hikes and even having to take care of his siblings constantly during those hikes hadn't tired him out near as much as he was now.

Isuelt turned to Brock and asked, "Are you okay?"

Brock nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Isuelt gave Brock a look of clear disbelief, but she didn't say anything else. Brock was thankful of that. Even though she was the only girl that returned his interest, he still didn't want anyone else to know about this until he could puzzle it out. Brock figured that it might be that he might have caught something, but was still fighting it strong, but he didn't want anyone to worry unnecessarily about him. Especially Isuelt. Brock wasn't sure of why, but whatever interest he originally had in her, had now turned into something more. How much more, Brock wasn't sure, but it definitely was more.

The days of hiking had started to accumulate. They had been traveling for at least a week. Brock was no longer sure of how long it had been since Ash started hunting Lanacan, but he knew that it had been a while. Brock though, wondered about something he had read when he was becoming a watcher. There was an immortal very much like Lanacan, but who would watch a person who would become an immortal, just so that way he'd learn about them, for when he'd fight them later, he'd have an edge on that person. Brock at least hoped that that wasn't Lanacan who he'd read about, but Brock wasn't sure about that, and he didn't like the thoughts that that led to.

Maybe I'm just thinking too much, Brock thought. Maybe I should just relax a little more. Hopefully, this place that Megan is taking us to will really help us get to Pallet without Lanacan knowing that that's where they were headed. Wait! Relax Brock; relax. Don't worry about that. Just take it easy.

Brock was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that Isuelt had started walking next to him. But, when Brock did realize that, he figured that she'd just started walking next to him, so he reached out and took her hand in his. Something that he'd wanted to do for some time but hadn't quite yet. As they continued to walk, Brock wondered how much this would really change things from what he had thought long ago that they would be like.

- - - - -

"So, what do you know about Lanacan?" Lachlan asked.

"Why do you think that I'd know anything about Lanacan?" Brian asked.

Ash merely put Achmed's journal on the table, but Brian didn't seem to pay much mind to it.

"This is supposed to impress me?" Brian asked.

"Achmed wrote in here that you'd figured out what Lanacan's one weakness is," Ash answered.

Brian chuckled. "So, you think that I'd tell you this easily? You have got to realize that nothing is ever free, and information of any kind is very expensive. Then there's the fact that if someone knows what the other wants, it puts that person at a distinct advantage. I can tell that you will do almost anything to know this, so then I can charge almost anything I want then."

Ash and Lachlan stared at Brian dumbfounded. "Why won't you tell us what it is!?" Ash demanded, pounding his fist on the table.

"First, you have to pay my price," Brian answered. "Until then, you'll just have to wait. If you think that you can figure it out on your own, then feel free to, but remember, this is a game in which you don't get another chance so easily."

"Then, what did Achmed pay you?" Lachlan snapped.

"Achmed?" Brian asked, starting to laugh. "He'd paid long before I knew him. Another thing is, is that friendship can sometimes negate any price a business deal may create."

"So, what do you want from us?" Ash growled through gritted teeth. Ash wasn't sure he really liked Brian as much as he thought that he would.

"I see you're quick to realize some things. Let's hope you're quick enough to realize how to apply Lanacan's main weakness." Ash was about to say something, but Brian continued. "Lanacan has several weaknesses just like anyone else, it's just a matter of knowing how to exploit them. However, his main weakness is the easiest to figure out how to exploit, but it can also be the hardest. Are you sure that you want to know?"

Ash gulped. He wasn't sure. He looked briefly at Lachlan, but Brian quickly grabbed his attention again. "Don't look at him. Look at me. Are you sure?"

Ash realized suddenly that he had stopped breathing. Ash wasn't sure if he should, but he knew that he'd need to know what Brian seemed to know, no matter what the cost. If anything would help him beat Lanacan, then he'd be able to get back to Misty that much sooner. "Fine, what's your price," Ash said, sharply.

"How about you, Lachlan?" Brian asked. "Are you willing to pay?"

Ash looked at Lachlan. Ash couldn't help but pity Lachlan, because of how cornered he seemed to be. Though, Lachlan finally managed to nod after a few minutes of staring at Brian.

"Okay. First, you need to know that he loves to distract people. The greater the distraction, the harder it is to fight him, because you won't be focusing as much on the match as you should," Brian said.

"Get on with it!" Ash snapped.

"Well, if you don't want to listen, then you can wait outside for Lachlan to pay the price and learn what he needs to know to beat Lanacan," Brian answered Ash calmly. Ash didn't like this. He couldn't help but grit his teeth more and more as he had to put up with Brian. Ash didn't really know what he had expected, but he knew that this wasn't what it was. After a while of silence, Brian continued. "To beat him, first you must do something that will be very difficult for anyone." Brian waited a moment, then in a much lower voice, he said, "You must kill the ones you care about the most. Only then will I tell you what his weakness is."

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Author's notes: So ends another chapter. I'm planning on ending this as quickly as I can, but I'll also have an epilogue after I have the main part end. I'm not sure of how long I'll have the epilogue, but there will be one. Anyway, please review even if you have to flame. I just want to know what you think and that it was read.


	12. Weakness

Author's Notes: Well it's been a while. I would have updated sooner, except that the computer I was using had some problems. At least now the computer is back fine and nothing was lost. Anyway, on to the next chapter!

-----  
-----

Lanacan smiled, as he walked through the mountains. The search had ended earlier than it usually did, much to Lanacan's disappointment. Lanacan figured that there were only a few places that Ash's girlfriend would go to. Either Ash's hometown, or her hometown. Either one would be easy to learn if asked the right questions to the right people. It'd probably be difficult, but Lanacan knew that he'd have a much better time with it, because this was what he was best at. Information gathering.

Lanacan just hoped that the dangers that came with that occupation wouldn't be realized. Especially since he knew that he had a limited amount of time, even though he didn't know how much was left. Lanacan just hoped that he'd be able to be completely ready for Ash when he came knocking at his door. Lancan paused for a moment, as he reached the top of the rise he had been climbing. Achmed's other student, Lachlan would probably be a threat to him in a few more years, but Lanacan figured that he'd probably be able to remove that possiblity when Ash found him, since Lanacan knew that they'd be traveling together. Lanacan smiled to himself as he couldn't see anything go wrong. As, even others who were threats in their own right were still hindered by the simple problem that was quite common. Even though most knew of his main weakness, they hadn't been able to overcome the part of them that would make that weakness effective, and Lanacan couldn't see anyone doing that. Things were going much better than he had hoped, or could have planned.

-----

Ash stared at Brian for a minute. He was certain he had heard Brian wrong, but Ash could also see Lachlan just as speechless as he was. "Surely you're joking," Lachlan protested.

"Unfortunately I'm not," Brian answered. "Although, if you actually think about what I said and take it a step further, then you'll be able to notice something else about it, but I don't really expect either of you to actually be able to figure that out. As I figured, talking with you both was just a waste of time."

"Wait!" Ash cried, as Brian stood to leave. "Please, at least give me a chance."

Brian stopped, and just looked at Ash so intently that Ash was getting really uncomfortable under the scrutiny. After a minute Brian looked out the window and said, "Well, I don't have to get back immediately. You have until noon."

"To do what?" Lachlan asked.

"You have to figure that out yourselves," Brian answered, and with that he left before Ash or Lachlan could think of anything else to say.

After he was gone, Ash turned to Lachlan and said, "So, what do you think he was meaning?"

"How should I know?" Lachlan snapped. "I mean, we come all this way, and tried really hard to meet Brian, and now we have this to deal with as well as a headache!"

Ash sighed. He figured that Lachlan would be pretty upset, but he had hoped that he would be wrong this time. No such luck. "Well, we might as well try to figure something out," Ash replied. "There really isn't anything else for us to do."

-----

Brian sighed. He was wondering if he really did what was right. Even though this was the first time he'd gone on about Lanacan's weakness this way, Brian still wasn't sure that he should be doing this. Those boys came a long way to ask me, and now I've probably gotten them to just head off towards Lanacan without being adequately prepared, Brian thought to himself. I just hope that I won't regret doing this to them.

Brain continued walking, not really thinking about where he was going. He just wanted to find a place where he could think. Not something that he usually did to the point of spacing out, like he was this time. Eventually Brian found a bench that was vacant and sat down without really realizing the change in his surroundings. Though, out of that entire exchange with Ash and Lachlan, he was certain about one thing at least. They would leave without having figured out what he told them to. They might not ever figure it out, but Brian knew that no matter if he did eventually regret what he said to them, there wasn't anything that he could do to change that fact, and so he shouldn't let it affect him.

Brian just wished that he could easily ignore it, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to eventually if he did eventually regret that conversation. Brian just wished that things were much simpler. That he didn't have to be the only one who knew Lanacan's weakness. Or that Lanacan had lost his head long ago. If that had been the case, then he wouldn't have lost so many friends that he had held dear to him. Brian sighed. He just wished that he could tell what he should have done, instead of just wondering if he made the right choice or not. But only time would let him know the answer to that.

-----

Ash sighed. They'd been at it for a few hours. The time was constantly getting closer to noon, but they still weren't anywhere near what they were trying to figure out. "Then what else could it be?" Lachlan asked.

"Well, I don't know, but the sooner that we figure out what Lanacan's weakness is, then the sooner I can get back to Misty," Ash answered. Ash knew that he wasn't focusing, but he couldn't help but being bored when they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Lachlan was then silent for a moment then suddenly he seemed to realize something.

"Wait, Ash. You've been distancing yourself from her since this whole ordeal began. Do you think that that might be something that'll help us?" Lachlan asked. Ash shrugged his shoulders and Lachlan continued. "Well, you care most about Misty, so technically haven't you already killed her?"

Ash gave Lachlan a look that clearly stated that he was going insane. "Maybe we should just give up and get some rest. You've obviously gone out of your mind," Ash suggested.

Lachlan shook his head. "No. I mean that wouldn't how you care for her be in a way related to Lanacan's weakness?"

Ash stares at Lachlan before replying, "How would that be part of his weakness?"

"Because he plays on that to get his opponent distracted from the battle," a voice said from next to their table. Both Ash and Lachlan jump in surprise. Brian had come next to them while they were talking and they didn't realize it. Ash quickly looked at the clock only to realize that it's already noon. "He basically kidnaps someone that's close to his target," Brian continues, "and he makes it clear that that person's survival depends on if the target can defeat Lanacan. Sometimes after the battle, Lanacan kills his hostage, but most of the time, he lets his hostage go." Brian paused for a moment. After taking a deep breath, Brian continues, "I think that it mostly depends on if Lanacan is satisfied with the battle or not. I'm not exactly sure, but that's how it really seems to me."

Ash and Lachlan are both still recovering from Brian suddenly appearing without them realizing it. "So, does that mean we figured out what you wanted us to figure out?" Ash asked, uncertainly.

"What did I want you to figure out?" Brian asked Ash.

"What you just told us," Ash replied.

Brian laughed. "Either way, you'll now need to find out where Lanacan is, right?"

Lachlan nodded before saying, "Wherever he is, we'll find him."

"Or more likely, he'd find you," Brian answered. "Usually he seems to follow his target years before he even lets his target know about him. For a time Achmed had been his target, but when Achmed's wife was killed in a fire that Lanacan started, Lanacan knew that he wouldn't be able to target Achmed without putting himself in serious danger as well."

"So that's what you meant by what you said earlier," Lachlan said.

Brian nodded. "Right now, he's currently residing in Gringy city. I don't know how long he'll be there, but that's where you should be able to find him."

"Thanks," Ash said, and left with Lachlan to find a ferry to take them in that direction.

-----  
-----

Author's Notes: Well, I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up and have it so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Anyway, I now have about three or four chapters left until this is over. So please be patient as I finish it off. And please review. To get this finished sooner, I need as many reviews for this as I can get. So, even if you have to flame, please review!


End file.
